A Hero's Tale
by queenpalm
Summary: The penguins are seemingly the best spy team in the world, daily taking down enemies such as Hans or Blowhole. But when a new villain endangers their mission, along with some old friends, how will they remain on the top? Especially with their new polar opposites on their tails at everything they do. If someone where ever to finish this mission, they'd truly be a hero!
1. Complete Circle

**You know that thing about the movie and show being in alternate realities? I thought about it, and noticed that the penguins in the movie have different personalities than the penguins in the show. But then I thought, what if they were met with the same challenges? And how would they react? Well, this story is my thought of it. Happy reading, please review! Thank you!**

First off, there where 3 chicks. By chicks, I mean actual birds. They were penguin chicks, to be exact. Like all other penguins, they scrounged the frozen wasteland of Antarctica.

There was a long line of penguins, in which all the penguins where marching in. It traveled uphill, downhill, through valleys and over snow. All the penguins in the line seemed to be having a glorious time, smiles upon all their faces as they gallivanted on top of the snow. All the penguins where so cute, so cute and cuddly. So huggable, and lovable, and downright adorable.

While going uphill, one of the cute fluff-ball birds fell down. Now this bird was not one of the penguin chicks we're talking about, but we'll get to that soon.

As that penguin fell, so did the penguin behind him, and behind him, and behind him, resulting in penguin dominos. As the fall traveled on, all the penguins giggled as they fell. They really where the most adorable things ever. You would never be able to take them-

"SERIOUSLY!" one of the penguin chicks shouted, stepping out if the line to avoid the penguin dominos. He was surprised that no one else had had an instinct of trying to stop the falling. But was it really instinct, or just-

"Yes! Intelligence!" the chick heard a tiny voice behind him say. He turned around, to see another penguin chick. This chick was taller and thinner than the first, as the first was more flat-headed and chubby. The second chick held out his flipper as a form of greeting. "I'm Kowalski!"

The first chick hesitated to shake flippers. But they did. "I'm Skipper," the first chick said.

"It's really nice to see some penguins who are somewhat smart around here!" the second chick, Kowalski said. "Nobody knows stuff!"

"Well," Skipper said. "I'm much smarter than all these dummies. They just flop around and look cute and cuddly!"

Kowalski gave a cute, tiny sigh and sat down in the ground. "I really don't like this place. I can't do anything."

"I know!" Skipper exclaimed. "You can't do a simple task without being disapproved of it!"

"I was talking about my scientific studies, but that is true!" Kowalski pulled out a little thing made of dead grass, twigs, and rocks. "I made this from things I collected all throughout of our way to wherever we're going!"

"Okay, what is it?" Skipper asked. He was amazed by the thing, as how rarely materials popped up along the trail. Kowalski must have a secret stash or something.

"Well, I call it an abacus!" Kowalski said triumphantly. "I was using it to calculate where we're going and how long it will take us to get there."

"Oooooh!" Skipper cooed. "What'd you find out?"

"We are actually walking in a complete circle!"

That was correct. If you zoomed out from them, just for a bit, you could see that the penguins where all just walking in a big, long circle. Now we'll zoom back in, but not back to those first few chicks. There's still that third chick that I told you about. His name is Rico.

Rico was walking in the line. He didn't like it. The line was very boring, especially for a penguin with his attention span. Rico constantly fell out if line or balance, and was always yelled at to get back. By now, the penguins in line near him had gotten used to it. They would constantly be going: "We need to stay in line!"

But lines, lines, lines! Who cared about lines! Definitely not Rico. But, despite being stubborn, he usually always listened.

Now, Rico also had a taste for things found around the line. By taste, I mean actual taste. For Rico, fun meant swallowing rocks. Weird, but believe me, there was a reason. Rico just didn't know it yet.

While walking, there seemed to be a rock on the side of the line. Rico stopped and looked at the rock. The rock started to move! It began to slowly crawl backwards. So, Rico followed it.

After a minute or so of following the rock, Rico was sure he had had it cornered. Meanwhile, there seemed to be a documentary crew around, filming the little chick's antics. One if the guys in the documentary held a microphone, and seemed to be narrating the whole thing.

"As the little penguin chick strayed away from the rest if the penguins, he finds a treasure worth keeping. As it seems, a rock. But, it might actually be a-"

Rico picked up the rock in his flipper, tossed it in the air, and caught it and swallowed it.

The narrator looked over with frustration. "That's the second time we failed this; Penguin strays away from the rest thing! Can't we do another theme?!"

The guy with the camera looked over at him. "No, I don't have the correct camera settings to film anything but from up close. Maybe if we-"

And at that moment Rico hurled up the rock. No, not like a barf, or a hacking cough. He just did it. The rock smacked the camera, that was located a few inches away from Rico's head. Rico smiled and started to belly slide away from the scene. You didn't have to be Sherlock to figure out that the while rock-spit-out was intentional.

Returning to the line, Rico was filled with excitement. It wasn't often that people where seen on the tundra. He wanted to tell someone. He had remembered, a few days ago, a certain young chick that had wowed at the thought of some humans. What was his name... Oh yeah, Koweeska. Or Kowalski. Rico didn't have the best memory.

Back to the other chicks, Skipper and Kowalski. They continued to talk, Skipper loosing his place in line. But that didn't really matter anymore, he was most intrigued by Kowalski's talk about leaving the tundra. Kowalski was reeeeeeeally smart, by Skipper's standards, and should be taken seriously. Kowalski even had a weird suspicion that the people who come with the cameras endangered a threat to them. Being curious, they asked a few penguins in the line passing by what they thought. (The responses where plain: "Who cares!", "I question nothing!", and "Doesn't affect me!")

Kowalski wished to also study the humans more, as they seemed to have access to places not on the tundra. Skipper had backed up his statement in saying that he would help Kowalski spy on the people if they came that day. Needless to say, they had become really good friends.

"Ooh! I can do a human interpretation for you to study!" Skipper said, jokingly. He stood up very straight and tried to be tall. His eyes looked back and forth, and then he puffed out his chest. Kowalski concealed a giggle. Then Skipper opened his beak, and like the humans, went: "I'm cold!" he whined.

At that moment, a small flash of black and white whizzed by. They looked on, as it turned around And headed back towards them.

"Torpedo!" Skipper shouted, jumping behind Kowalski.

"It's a chick!" Kowalski exclaimed.

The torpedo/chick bumped into them, sending them flying to land in a soft patch of snow not too far away. As they popped out of the drift, it turned out that the torpedo was actually a chick. As it had appeared, the chick's feather's had been crazed up, and sat in a Mohawk on the top of the tallish, chubby penguin's head. As he shook the snow off his face (the others did also), he glanced over at the other chicks.

"Koweeska!" the chick exclaimed, jumping on Kowalski.

"GET OFF MY FRIEND!" Skipper shouted, and pulled the chick off of Kowalski.

The chick landed in the snow next to them. "It's, okay. That's just Rico!" Kowalski exclaimed, pointing to the chick. "We were in line together before I fell off to the sidelines to observe!""

Skipper paused his face for a moment in an awkward position, obviously feeling a bit embarrassed. But then he went: "Uh... nice to meet you, Rico!"

Rico greeted Skipper by jumping on him in a big bear hug. They fell in the snow again, laughing. Kowalski then tripped, and face planted in the snow. The little team was met with more fits of laughter.

**Hope you found that interesting! I'm going to try to post one part a week, if not more. Don't worry if it was kind if boring, I'm planning something really cool for the next part. This was simply part of the backstory. **


	2. Save that Egg!

**Next chapter, continuing and finishing the penguin's backstory!**

* * *

><p>When they finally stopped laughing, Rico announced the people he had seen to Kowalski. Obviously, This was exciting news for him, as Kowalski's face lit up. Quick as lightning, if there was lightning in Antarctica, Kowalski dragged them out of the snow and on to see the people.<p>

As Rico directed them there (with his keen, and odd sense of smell), Skipper observed the world around them. It was pretty amazing, for such a young bird who had just had his eyes opened up. He saw the beauty of his homeland. But, he still wanted to leave. He was not the cute and cuddly type all the other penguins where. And this little group of friends seemed to share that same feeling.

Finally, they reached the people. The people appeared to be filming and egg, just seemed to be left in the snow. The three little chicks watched them from behind a snowdrift. They could mostly understand what the humans where saying. Maybe it was a rare gift to themselves. They didn't know, and Kowalski was concentrating in something else.

"Amazing!" Kowalski whispered, as he showed his abacus to Skipper and Rico. "They're also trying to find out about us!"

"That's why their around the egg?" Skipper asked.

"Probably, to study it more. The egg looks overdue for hatching."

As the penguins continued to whisper, as the people, who belonged to a documentary crew, filmed the egg and talked about it.

"Such a sad sight, an egg abandoned by its mother," one of the people said. He was holding a microphone through mittened hands, as to narrate the story of it. "If this egg where cared for correctly, that is, by a family, it could grow up to be another adorable penguin. But alas, it begins to roll away."

The documentary narrator nudged the guy holding another microphone, that was being used to receive the sounds if the Antarctic. Using his long microphone, the man shoved the egg, and it began to roll downhill.

"They appear to be conducting an experiment in it," Kowalski noted. "Which isn't a good thing because-"

The egg rolled over their hiding spot, and downhill towards the line of penguins.

"That!" Rico exclaimed. He and Skipper slipped into their stomachs and started to belly slide down towards the line. Kowalski stuttered for a moment, then reluctantly followed them.

"As we see some baby penguins try to follow the egg, their task will be dismissed." the narrator went.

Skipper and Rico almost matched speeds, randomly and slightly pulling in front if each other. Skipper was locked onto the egg, as his gaze upon it never broke once. Rico, on the other hand (of flipper), quite enjoyed the fast portion of this. He had his tongue hanging out of his beak, which was also encased in a smile. Kowalski, behind them, feared for his life as he went after them and the egg.

"As the egg rolls right through the line of penguins, they all ignore it." the narrator explained.

The egg rolled through the line, under the feet of the penguins. The chicks stopped dead when they reached the line, a millisecond or so later. Kowalski bumped into them, sending them in a lucky fly over the line. They once again landed in the snow, and popped right out.

"Operation: Catch that Egg!" Skipper exclaimed. Like instinct, Skipper went back into his bellyflop position and began slicing through the snow again, Rico and Kowalski on his tail.

"Little did all of them know, they approached a cliff!" the narrator exclaimed, in excitement.

Suddenly, the egg disappeared! Skipper halted to a stop, and looked down to see the egg rolling down the edge of a steep cliff. Skipper watched it begin to build up snow, and within a second al large ball of snow was burrowing down the slope. He cringed in wonder if what was next, when Kowalski and Rico bumped into him, sending them all careening down the slope.

"And sadly, they all fell of the cliff. But that is what it is, the circle of life..." the narrator said, and droned on. The camera crew had made their way over to the edge of the cliff too. The microphone guy looked down, expecting to see feathery remains on ice, but saw two giant snowballs hurdling towards the water near the edge of the evening out land.

Rico, Kowalski, and Skipper fought their way out of the rolling snowball, just in time before it crashed into the water. Skipper desperately looked around for the egg, while Kowalski looked over the edge of the freezing water for his abacus, which was still in the snowball.

There! Skipper rushed over to the giant snowball, right in the verge of falling off into the water. What was stopped it was a mystery, but a good thing. He dive into the pile, and quickly surfaced with the egg. Just a reminder, that the egg was just about as large as him.

Rico looked over, ran over and started to jump for joy at Skipper and the egg. "Mission accomplished, Kowalski!" Skipper hollered over to Kowalski, who was still desperately searching the water with his eyes.

It was at that moment when Kowalski looked over to see them. And right behind him, in the water, surfaced a seal. A leaped seal. Skipper and Rico's eyes widened in horror as it rose up behind the unknowing Kowalski. Kowalski slowly turned his head to see it, and-

"Looks like they're still going! Strong fighters! Haven't seen this for a while!" the narrator exclaimed, and the camera turned in the direction of the penguins, who now where running to-and-fro to confuse the leaped seal. The camera zoomed in a considerable bit to watch the epic fight scene.

"On the right!" Kowalski yelled out to Skipper, as he threw a punch if the seal's muzzle. "Left!" Rico hopped on the seal's tail. "Right!" Kowalski have it a shove. "Behind you!"

Another leaped seal rose out of the water, crashing into the thin ice connecting the drift they where on to the main land. Rico fired a rock at it, like he had done to the camera earlier. The seal whimpered, and backed up a bit before another seal hopped onto the thin ice.

"So much excitement and action!" the narrator exclaimed. The camera man zoomed in closer.

Rico, still on the back of the first seal, began to fire more rocks at the new seals, with more coming on. Kowalski had decided to run over the egg, so far knocking one of the seals away from it. Skipper faced the new coming seals as well.

"Let's dance." Skipper said. The battle was on. The seals kept coming, not giving up, but they managed to hit each one with a slap or a rock, making it slink back into the water.

By now, the documentary crew was on the edge if their seats. This show would make a excellent program, and lots of good, hard earned money. That was, until the camera dropped.

The chicks looked up, along with the seals, at the big, black object flying overhead. It landed right next to the penguins, and they where all blinded by a flash of white light coming from it. The seals stumbled backwards, either into the water or further into the already cracked thin ice. And, the ice broke off.

Within seconds, the penguins (and egg) where adrift upon the ocean, on their own personal iceberg. The loss of weight caused the ice chunk to float up a little in buoyancy. The chicks held onto each other. The camera then slipped and fell into the freezing water.

When Skipper slowly opened his eyes a few seconds later, he was relieved to find everything okay. That was, despite the fact that they where quickly drifting away from their homeland.

"Kowalski, analysis!" Skipper demanded. The chicks emerged from their tight huddle to also see their homeland drifting away.

"It appears the people tried to save us by throwing the black object at us. It worked, I guess," Kowalski said, with not much confidence.

"Okay then, lesson learned. Don't push penguins off of high ledges!" Skipper said. He sat down, and sadly watched as the land disappeared. Kowalski looked at him angrily. Rico looked on to the frozen home they'd be leaving behind, a sad face at hand. He whimpered and sat down. Kowalski later did too.

Right when he did, there was a crack heard. They turned their heads around to see the egg beginning to hatch.

"Egg's hateching!" Rico exclaimed.

They gathered around it, as the crack grew bigger and bigger and bigger...

"It's the miracle of birth!" Skipped said, in a sympathetic tone.

"A moment of extraordinary beauty," Kowalski followed.

"Ugh hih!" Rico went.

Then the egg cracked. More like exploded. The penguins where then covered in a goey substance.

"YUGH! That's dishgushing!" Skipper exclaimed, as they shook it off.

They looked back at the newly hatch chick, quite a gem. The fluffy little chick sat smiling, with half the eggshell still on its head. Kowalski smiled and took it off. They all looked back at Skipper, it seemed that he was best to be the leader in this band of misfits.

"Well, I'm not completely sure I know what to do next," Skipper said. "But I know, that whatever we do, it'll work out. As long as we're together."

The chicks did a little hug, then the new chick said: "Daddy?"

They paused, and glanced at Kowalski for an explanation. "No, not daddy. Brothers. We're all brothers." Kowalski said. The chick smiled widely again.

And as the little iceberg floated out, Skipper said: "To a new beginning!" The rest of them cheered with him.

"To a new beginning!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I'm going to post all the backstory chapters this week, there are 3 more (<em>spoiler<em>, for the North Wind and villians). Then the main story starts!**


	3. Two Pups, a Cub, and an Owlet

_I have decided to hire King Julien to do a foreword for each chapter, since he is probably not going to be in the story. Now I'll turn it over to him.  
><em>**Hello, freaks! I see you are reading this fanfiction, which by the way, is awesome! Besides the fact that I'm not in it. But what story is a good story if I'm not in it? Ha ha ha!  
><strong>_Julien, I didn't hire you to talk about_ yourself.  
><strong>Okay, fine. Ahem, let me read the script. This chapter is the North Wind's backstory, please review. And while I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar, I still star in it!<br>**_Julien!_

* * *

><p>At that same time, on top if the world, there seemed to be a similar thing going on. Well, not really that similar, but there where four other baby animals. One of the great differences is that they weren't recognized as chicks. These little guys where known as pups, cubs, and owlets.<p>

Along this other frozen tundra ran a longer variety of animals. Wolves and polar bears prowled the land, while owls and hawks roamed the sky. Seals and whales swam the water, while caribou and reindeer ran the snowy meadows.

There was one little wolf in particular. He stood out much from the others, with his large head and nose. Morning was approaching, but in the Arctic at that time, the sun never really set. Regardless, the little wolf's pack was still in a deep slumber. Except for that little wolf pup.

He was woken up from a drop of snow that landed in his large nose. The pup jumped up from his sleeping stance, and sneezed. He was silent for a few seconds before looking around at the others. They where still sound asleep, and the sun was climbing higher in the sky. The pup deduced they wouldn't be up for a while. That, of course, was a good thing. He had something he wanted to do.

Slowly and gingerly jumping around the rest of the wolves, he made his way to the outer edge of the pile. Finally, he made it there, then quickly ran into a clearing of trees. He hid behind a tree, then looking back to make sure he wouldn't be missed, he jumped up onto only two legs. Then he began to make his way through the first, walking around (like a person) and jumping behind trees.

Finally, he got to the certain tree, trademarked by its small size around the rest. The pup put his paws up on the bark of the evergreen tree and looked up, smiling.

"Eva!" the pup hollered, then backed up from the tree, still looking up.

Several seconds later, a little owlet bust from the tree, and fluttered down to the wolf pup. She hovered with her white wings about eye level of the wolf.

"Hello Classidy! " the owlet, Eva, said to the pup, in her Russian accent. "How are you?"

"Awful!" The pup, Classidy cried. He suddenly grabbed Eva out if the air in a warm, fuzzy hug. "They won't stop making fun of me!" he sobbed.

As Eva struggled to get out if the tight hug, she patted his back with her wing. "Don't worry, they'll stop soon." She got out of Classidy's grip and dropped on the ground gracefully, and stood up again. "Just as long as you show them what a big, tough wolf you are!" She gave him a fake punch in the leg. "Hurrah!"

Classidy fell down on his face first into the shallow snow in another sob. Eva took a quick step back as he unexpectedly fell, then ran right back up to comfort her friend. "It's okay..." she soothed him, petting his arm.

Classidy looked up at Eva, his tiny muzzle slightly covered in snow, and cries out loudly in her face: "I'M RUINED!"  
>Eva looked shocked as his voice and breath ruffled her head feathers, they now went sideways.<p>

Meanwhile, a little ways away, a group of seals swam in the water. They were all cute and fluffy and smiled, hoping around on the ice and in the water.

But, just like the wolf pack, there seemed to be a little outcast if the group. Very little, much smaller than the rest of the seals. Even the rest of the baby seals. This little seal was extra tiny and fluffy.

"Why don't you come in the water, shorty!" one of the other seals shouted at the tiny, fluffy one. He wasn't swimming like the others, the tiny, fluffy one liked land better.

"No, it's boring!" the tiny seal yelled at the others. He continued to play with the snow and ice, shaping it into cool shapes with his flippers. He made a sphere, a cube, and he tried to make an octagon, but his flippers were useless for that.

After having his fun with the snow and ice, the little seal was bored. He didn't want to swim, but he couldn't wander away from the group, in fear of being attacked by a polar bear or wolf. But, of course, the little seal wasn't too afraid of his enemies. After all, you can't really be afraid of something you have never seen. So, he began to hop away from the water.

"Ha! Yes! Don't come back, shorty!" the fluffy seal heard the rest of the seals yell back at him. So, it was then decided by him that he wouldn't go back. After all, it wouldn't affect the rest of the seals. And the tiny, fluffy seal would be happy to stay away from their bullying comments.

The baby seal smiled as he hopped along in the snow. Then he heard a shout behind him. "POLAR BEAR!"  
>The seal knew that the shout was from one of the other seals. He turned his head as he heard the splashes of other seals hopping into the water. And a big, fluffy white thing running towards him.<p>

His first thought was _Cool, a polar bear _, but then he thought _Oh, no, a polar bear! _

The little seal tried to hop away as quickly as he could, which really wasn't too fast. Then, he felt himself being picked up, and-

Hugged? The polar bear was hugging him. Well, it was a polar bear cub.

"So fluffy!" the cub cooed, squeezing the baby seal. The seal attempted to escape.

"Stop hugging me! Aren't you suppose to eat me or something?" the seal exclaimed. So the polar bear set him down.

"Yuck, eat seal. I would never eat seal." the polar bear said. "I just wanted to see how fluffy one was."

"Good idea, you scared everyone away."

The polar bear put his paw to his mouth. "Oh no! Can you get back to them?!"

"Not that I would want to," the seal looked back at where the others seals where before, "BULLIES!" he shouted.

The polar bear gave a quick smile. "What's your name? I'm Corporal."

The seal paused. "Name?"

"What are you called?"

"Oh yeah! Shorty!"

Corporal raised an eyebrow. "Can I call you Short... Short something..."

The polar bear droned on about possible names for the little seal. Finally, the seal insisted that Corporal just called him 'Short'.

Over in the woods nearby, Classidy and Eva where still talking. Classidy worried about the rest of the wolf pack, they weren't nice, or orderly. There was no way that he would fit in there. Classidy was a wolf of perfection, everything had to be perfectly planned, unlike the rest of the pack. They just did random shenanigans, barely accomplishing anything.

Eva was very sympathetic to her friend's pleas. She knew about being the only seemingly smart one. Eva would know, she was wiser than the wisest owls. But not just wise in common sense, but in intelligence. She knew that the sun rose and set, but she also knew why and how.

Meanwhile, the rest of the birds would dub the sun as "A large ball of hot stuff too high in the sky to fly to".

Classidy was also very insulted by his downright girly name. Eva didn't have a problem with it, but it was a big thing for him. All the rest of the wolves in the pack called him a sissy and weak. Which, Classidy was the exact opposite of.

"If I even make it to a higher ranking in the pack, no one would ever listen to me!" Classidy exclaimed, leaning on one of the trees, as Eva perched on one of the branches.

"Well, I would say you would need to show some strength. Since most of the others in your pack value strength more than smarts, which I am against, but that would help. Maybe-" Eva replied, but was cut short when they heard a siren begin to blare. Instantly, Eva flew up to the top of the tree as fast as a bullet, looked around and zoomed back down. "More people. Coming from the mountain."

Classidy sighed. "Another easy to put-out fire started in the snow?"

"No, it looks like someone's stuck!"

Back with Corporal and Short, they heard the siren blare. Short winced. "What's that!?"

"People. That's people in trouble. They're fine." Corporal replied. He didn't like interfering with people.

"Can we go help them?!" Short exclaimed. The seal was a seal of action, and he liked to do just that. He began to quickly hop towards the thin strip of forest, that led up to the mountain.

Corporal sighed. He didn't like people. They weren't cute or cuddly. They ran from him in fright, for some reason.

"Come, Corporal! Let's go help them!" Short shouted back. "I'm not too good at walking, if you realize! I have no legs!"

But the loyal bear couldn't refuse a request. He ran up behind Short, scooped him up in his muscular arms, and ran towards the mountain at a triangular angle to the forest.

"That's more like it!" Short shouted.

Near around the other way, Classidy and Eva ran/flew quickly at a triangular length to the forest in attempt to get to the forest.

Then, the two teams collided.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun!<br>**_Was that really necessary? _


	4. Avalanche!

**Hello, it's me again, your beloved King Julien. I am suppose to thank you for reviews, so thank you! I'm also suppose to apologize because we'll probably not be posting every day anymore, but instead every other from now on. Sorry you won't be able to read the amazing intro about ****_me_**** every day!  
><strong>_And the story...  
><em>**Right, and story with the penguin guys, which by the way of you hadn't heard, we ****_don't _****own.**

* * *

><p>"Wolf!" Short shouted.<br>"Seal!" Eva exclaimed.  
>"Owl!" Corporal enthused.<br>"Polar bear!" Classidy yelled.

The animals scrambled back to their feet (the ones that had feet) and jumped back away from the others. The siren continued to blare.

Now in a diamond shape, Eva noticed, they all stood in fighting stances. The Arctic's natural enemies, accidentally bound together. But was it accident as much as fate?

"What is a seal doing out of the water?" Classidy asked.

"I don't know?! What's a wolf doing out of the forest?!" Short shouted back.

"The wolves don't live in the forests!"

"Well, news flash! Seals don't live in the water!"

"Calm down, Short, at least he's arguing rather to eating you!" Corporal joined the argument.

"Eat seal?! I'd rather eat a tree!" Classidy exclaimed.

"Well than, go eat a tree!" Short yelled.

"Calm down!" Eva shouted, as she jumped down into the middle of the group of arguing mammals. "Look at us, a group if omnivores from the Arctic arguing like cute bunnies over a carrot!"

They looked at the little snowy owl in surprise. "What? It's the best idiom I could come up with. Anyway, it appears we're all going in the same direction, and judging that the polar bear isn't trying to eat anyone, we're all friends here."

Corporal nodded. "He's nice!" Short explained.

"Were you trying to help on the mountain?" Classidy asked. "We've dealt with situations like this before."

"Yeah! Whenever those alarms go off, they-" Short started to say.

"Good," Eva interrupted. "You can help us. There's a person stuck up on the mountain."

"Can't they just, you know, climb down?" Corporal asked.

"If they could, there wouldn't have been an alarm," Classidy said. "Here's the plan."

Several seconds later, the new little team rushed into action. Alarm still going off, they ran over to the forest. Corporal grabbed the middle of a short, sturdy tree and bent it down. Classidy grabbed the end of it, and tied around it a flexible, green branch if evergreen tree that Eva has grabbed from nearby. Short secured it down under a rock Corporal also pushed over to the area, and then they all hopped onto the bent tree.

"Now!" Eva shouted. They leaned back, and Classidy cut the green branch off. They went propelling towards the mountain.

"Great idea, uh..." Corporal said.

"Eva." Eva finished.

They went and flew for a matter of seconds, the larger mammals seemingly swimming in the air. Eva was in front, helping propel the air into even direction currents as to keep the others in flight.

Then suddenly- "AVALANCHE!" Classidy shouted. He began to move his paws in back and forth motions.

There was indeed an avalanche coming on, and as the animals landed in the snow in about the middle of the mountain.

Jumping up from the snow, Corporal and Eva ran over to help the person. He was not too far away, on the edge of a small cliff face, apparently trying to climb down it. By the looks of it, he had gotten stuck.

Classidy continued to panic, looking for a way out of the mess for all of them. Short spotted a fallen tree nearby, and they ran over and began to clear snow off if it.

The avalanche approached. They had around 40 seconds.

The siren continued to sound as Eva flew to the top of the cliff, unclipping the part on the climber's gear that had gotten stuck. The man fell face first of the ground, and Corporal grabbed him.

They had about 30 seconds.

Classidy called them, and they ran over, dragging the dumbfounded man along the snow. They hopped on the log.

20 seconds.

"Push off!" Eva exclaimed. Corporal and Classidy desperately tried to get the log going down the slope of the mountain before the snow swallowed them. Then, something fell out if the man's backpack, an emergency flare.

10 seconds.

Short grabbed it. It looked like it was suppose to explode. So he scraped the end of it against the frictionless log, and it lit the fuse of it on fire. The flare exploded, sending the log and the animals in it flying down the slope.

"Five seconds to spare!" Short shouted.

The sight of a wolf pup, polar bear cub, seal pup, owlet, and a person flying on a log away from a mountain of crashing snow was quite a unique sight. Classidy gripped onto the log in fright, while Short felt the joy in gliding down the steep slope. Eva loved the windswept feel in her feathers, and Corporal grinned greatly. The man gave a high pitched scream as they all cascaded and flipped off of another small cliff.

Falling down almost vertically, the party of animals hopped off the log in an epic part, landing in the snow in a fight stance. The way they awesomely landed, it looked like there should have been an explosion behind them, rather than a screaming man falling down on a log. The log hit the ground, and the man fell fake first into the snow.

The avalanche behind them turned, and continued to speed down another turn of the mountain (later stopping). An ambulance quickly sped down the icy road that was nearby, spinning tires and stopping. The animals moved out of the way as the people from it retrieved the person they had just saved.

Classidy waved goodbye to the vehicle as it drove off. "That'll need more practice." he said.

"You don't say! Great backup plan, too!" Short said sarcastically.

"Actually, that was a good plan, Short. A fuse lit, and we sprung downhill." Eva got into the conversation.

"Anyone wonder why we're talking like old friends?" Corporal asked.

"Some friendships are just meant to be." Classidy said. "At least, that's what I think."

"Makes sense," Eva and Corporal said together.

"Or maybe we were all friends in another life and died and now we're friends again!" Short said, making spooky motions with his flippers like a ghost.

"I don't think so," Classidy replied, as calmly as he could. "Anyway, where to next?"

"Oh! I've always wanted to go to Canada!" Short exclaimed.

"I like the idea of Canada!" Corporal followed.

"You doofuses, we're already in Canada," Eva announced.

"You know what?" Classidy said, as they walked down the road, "I think we'll just go where ever the wind takes us."

* * *

><p><em>Also, happy Fanguin Friday! If you haven't heard of Fanguin Friday, which I doubt you have, check out my bio for a little description of it. Thanks!<em>


	5. Breaking News!

**It is me again, your beloved King Julien. Good news! I'm in this one! Sort of...  
><strong>_Yah, this is a compilation of what happens over the course of the next ten years in the story._  
><strong>My turn to talk! Ahem, including parts about the North Wind, the penguin birds, and the evil dudes. And me! I'm in it!<br>**_Not technically, Julien. It's told from the perspective of a news reporter. And by the way-  
><em>**We don't own the penguins or the North Wind guys!  
><strong>_That was going to be my_ _line_.  
><strong>Okay, fine, whatever.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Breaking news!" the tall, blonde haired news reporter exclaimed. "I'm live to you, from the Arctic! Today, November 26th, 2004, there was an avalanche, spreading across the great portion of a mountain! Luckily, there was only person in its path, and he is only suffering minor injuries. Here he is now!"<p>

Now there was a man, the same man that the group of Arctic animals had saved from the avalanche. The blonde reporter held her microphone up and asked: "How did you manage to get out of that with only a broken nose?"

The man, who still seemed traumatized from what had happened earlier that day, replied in short. "I was saved... Saved by a crazy group of... Baby animals..."

The reporter took the microphone back. "And there you have it, folks! A man saved from an avalanche by a group of baby arctic animals!"

* * *

><p>A few days later...<p>

"Breaking news!" the reporter said again. "I'm live it you from the Central Park Zoo! Today, December 5th, 2004, the zoo will unveil the new penguins exhibit, featuring the baby penguins named Manfredi, Johnson, Rico, Kowalski, Skipper and Private! Now, we'll interview a zookeeper!"

There was a young, red haired and bored looking zookeeper standing, as the microphone was shoved into her face. "What's your opinion on the new penguin exhibit?" The reporter asked.

"Meh. More animals to feed. I still like the octopus better." the zookeeper said, droningly.

"And there you have it, folks! The new penguins are a waste of food, and the octopus is better!"

* * *

><p>Several days later...<p>

"Breaking News!" the blonde reporter appeared again. "I'm live from the San Diego Zoo! Today, December 8th, 2004, the Central Park zoo's famous octopus, Dave, was just transferred to the San Diego Zoo by public request to make the penguin habitat bigger! While back in New York, the penguin's grand appearance has greatly increased thee zoo's ratings! Now we will interview another zookeeper!"

The microphone was dropped into the hand if an older zookeeper man. "What is your opinion on the new octopus exhibit?" the reporter asked.

"Well, it's nice and dandy. Though, I think we're also getting a penguin exhibit pretty soon." the zookeeper said, with a smile.

"And there you have it, folks! A nice and dandy octopus exhibit and penguin to be moved in!"

* * *

><p>Several months later...<p>

"Breaking news!" the reporter shouted into her microphone. "I'm live from a Lego factory! Today, February 19, 2005, a 3D printer was stolen from inside the factory! It wasn't just any 3D printer, though! It was unused, and therefore it was able to make anything that can be 3D printed instead of just Legos! Now, a factory worker will answer some questions about what just happened!"

The brunette factory worker grabbed the microphone. "What is-" the reporter started.

"There was a bear!" the factory worker shouted. "And a wolf! And an owl! And a seal! They jumped in through the ceiling and took it away right before I put the molds in it!"

The reporter tugged the microphone back. "And there you have it, folks! A group of Arctic animals swooped in and grabbed the 3D printer!"

* * *

><p>Several days later...<p>

"Breaking news!" the reporter shouted, over the noise of the area. "We are once again live from the San Diego Zoo! Today, February 23rd, 2005, a penguin exhibit made a grand opening! Not just that, but the old New York City famous octopus who was moved here was moved to another zoo to make penguin habitat bigger! Now, we will interview the new penguin trainer!"

They threw the microphone into the habitat, the man in it caught it and held it up. "What do you have to say about-" the reporter began to say.

"I'm the new penguin trainer!" the man said in delight. "What better job than this! None whatsoever!"

"What do you think about the transfer if the octopus!"

"These penguins are so much better!" He threw the microphone back, and the blonde reporter failed to catch it.

Regardless, she said: "And there you have it, folks! There's no better job than being a penguin trainer, and penguins are better than octopuses!"

* * *

><p>Several months later...<p>

"I'm live from Central Park! A few hours ago on June 27, 2005, there has been a large explosion in the park! This isn't the first one, there have been many smaller ones! This one took out a popular bench, dedicated to the park by the Central Park Zoo! Most people claim it too be a group of evil teenagers, but let's ask the witnesses!"

"There was a group of penguins! 6 penguins!" one witness recalled.

"They had a black ball bomb! The Central Park zoo penguins had a bomb!" another witness claimed.

"I don't remember, I just remember adorable little black and white birds running away from the explosion." said one witness.

The reporter smiled, back on camera. "And there you have it, folks! The six adorable Central Park Zoo penguins had a bomb and blew up a bench!"

* * *

><p>Just a few months later...<p>

"Breaking news! Over the course of the year, 2005, many more penguin exhibits have opened countrywide! Newfound penguin lovers are welcome to come and see this adorable balls of fluff!" The cute blonde reporter directed the camera over to the penguin habitat of the zoo they where in. "Look at those fluffy balls of adorableness! Don't you just want to hug them!"

"The octopus..." said a muffled voice from behind the camera.

"Right! And Dave the octopus makes his way around the country, as penguin habitats are to be made bigger and bigger to fit more fluffy balls of adorableness! Penguins!" the reporter cheered in glee, looking over at the cute penguins wobbling around in their enclosure.

* * *

><p>A year later...<p>

"Breaking news! I'm live to you from Tokyo, where today, May 20th, 2006, a UFO was spotted! That's not too uncommon for this area, they will regularly see them pass by. But this one might not be a UFO, it could be something even weirder! Here, we have a witness!"

The witness, a young teenaged girl, happily took the microphone and announced: "It wasn't a UFO, it was a seal! There was a tiny seal flying in a hovercraft!"

The reporter took back the microphone to ask a question. "How do you know that?"

"Well, it was flying and had a seal inside it. I don't think aliens look like seals."

"And there you have it, folks! There was a UFO, but it was actually a seal in a hovercraft!"

* * *

><p>A while later...<p>

"Breaking news! I'm live from the Central Park Zoo, where yesterday, February 4th, 2007, two penguins went missing! No one knows what happened to them, but it is reported they ran away, so be alerting for the missing penguins! Also, on a completely unrelated note, the famous Coney Island show dolphin, Flippy, lost an eye in one if his 'Ring of Fire' shows. But he's still performing!"

A few days later...

"Breaking News! The dolphin, Flippy, has been reported missing! Today, February 7th, 2007, the search for him continues. It is said that this famous dolphin was stolen because he couldn't have walked away, as dolphins can't walk on land. Also, on a completely unrelated note, a Segway is missing from the storage room on Coney Island."

* * *

><p>A year later...<p>

"Breaking news!" The blonde reporter was back. "I'm live from The Central Park Zoo, where today, March 4th, 2008, there is a brand new lemur habitat! It consists of three lemurs, named Julien, Maurice, and Mort! Directly from Madagascar, they sure if seem to enjoy the publicity!"

The reporter moved out of the way do you could see the new lemurs. They were dancing to some music from an old, large radio while a large crowd cheered then on. "We will now interview a zookeeper on this!"

The same red-haired zookeeper as before got the microphone thrust into her hand. She sighed. "What is your opinion on the new lemur habitat?" the reporter asked.

"Well, I'm annoyed. They haven't stopped playing the music all day."

"And there you have it, folks! Lemurs are annoying and haven't stopped playing music!"

* * *

><p>Several months later...<p>

"Breaking news! I'm once again live from the Central Park Zoo, where today, November 4th, 2008, a new otter was transferred! Everyone seems to be welcoming her with open arms! We will now interview a zookeeper on her opinion of the new animal!"

The reporter tried to give the red haired zookeeper the microphone again, but it was pushed away.

"No more interviews." the zookeeper said in a droning voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Error Error Warning The Next 6 Years Footage Will Not be Shown Due to there Being too Many Reports and the Reader Already Knows What Happens\**

* * *

><p>6 years later...<p>

"Breaking news!" the blonde haired reporter was gone, and instead there was the famous New York reporter, Chuck Charles. "An island off the coast of Seaville has exploded. No one was injured, but cleaning up the rubble may take a couple of days. Stay tuned to find out what caused the explosion. And now, today's, November 26, 2014, weather!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you see me? Wasn't my dancing amazing!<br>**_Yeah, sure. Thanks and please review!_


	6. Missing Eyepatch

**Your beloved King needs no introduction! All the people already know and love me!  
><strong>_Yup, sure Julien. Anyway-  
><em>**This chapter has the bad guys in it!  
><strong>_Geez, spoiler alert. Anyway, we don't own any of them._

* * *

><p>That very same day, at that very same time, there where four penguins and a dolphin who had just swum away from the explosion.<p>

The location. The location was hard to name. It was a top secret loading dock, and from what I can tell you, it's in New Jersey. As you, the reader, is familiar with it, it is that place in 'The Penguin Who Loved Me'. And, it was also a few second before it had ended.

"Skipper, do you suppose we've finally seen the last of Doctor Blowhole?" Private asked, as the penguins slowly waddled away from the dock.

"What a delightfully naive question, Private." Skipper replied. "Nope! Blowhole's is my arch enemy. And arch enemies always return. It wouldn't surprise me at the least if he was, at this very moment, rebuilding his evil empire."

But, far away from the shore, they where incorrect. The villainous Dr. Blowhole, the penguin's arch nemesis, floated on top of a wooden door. That was unusual, as he was a dolphin, and could already swim. But then you could see the other animal he shared his life-raft-like floater with.

It was a platypus, by the name of Parker. He was Blowhole's secret agent, who had not yet been paid for his efforts. Despite his efforts had failed.  
>If you don't already know, platypuses (or platypi... playtpuseseses?) have toxic, or poison, spurs on the back of their feet. Which Parker continued to jab in Blowhole as he demanded his pay.<p>

"I can't pay you, my checkbook got destroyed! What can I do?!" the diabolical dolphin explained. "Okay, okay, I have some gift cards! Do you like the Pasta Barn? They have bottomless salads!"

"No, I just want my pay!" Parker exclaimed.

Blowhole took a deep breath. Then he turned around to Parker and shouted: "I'll pay you when we get back land! Until then we need to cooperate! And stop poking me with your semi-poisonous claws!"

Parker sighed and stopped. He sat down, crossed his arms, and frowned. "You'd better keep that promise." he mumbled.

Blowhole rolled his eyes and continued to search for land, his tail in the water paddling the door around. Even several hours later, there still was no sign of any. Parker was sleeping, and Blowhole had the everlasting urge to push the annoying and greedy monotreme overboard. But the now snoring Parker had still saved him from a horrible fate as Flippy, so Blowhole had to deal with him. And he knew Parker wouldn't leave until he got his money.

By now, the dolphin's stomach began to growl. He looked around, it had been almost forever since he had tried to catch live fish. But, Blowhole despised being hungry, just like anything else on the planet (and off of it). He waited until the sea current was at its weakest (he didn't want the door floating off), then dived in.  
>Blowhole swam around underwater for a number of minutes, but barely catching any fish. He did catch one, because it was already dead and had started to float to the survive, but he didn't eat the time he surfaced, he was even hungrier.<p>

Plus, looking around, the door was no where to be seen. No Parker, no nothing. Blowhole was about to shout his name to try to find out where he was, but didn't. Realizing what had just happened, a surprised and happy smile spread across his face.

"No more Parker! He floated away!" Blowhole sang to himself as he floated atop the water, relaxing. He may as well take a rest before calling into his other base to pick him up. Oh, and he had done another trial run in fishing. 3 fish he had caught!

After a few minutes of this happy time, Blowhole decided to call on his minions. He reached up to press the multi-functioning red button on the top of his large eyepatch. But instead, he poked him self in the eye. It hurt, but a Blowhole hadn't figured it out yet. He poked himself in the eye a few more times before realizing. His eyepatch was gone!

Blowhole dove into the water, searching frantically for it. When Turing up empty-flippered, Blowhole looked down at the ocean in dismay. It was almost night now, the sun slowly setting. In the ocean, Blowhole saw his reflection. It looked normal, like his regular appearance. He had his round face, grey skin (surprisingly smooth), and villainous teeth. But, his evil-looking silver metallic eyepatch had gone missing. Instead, he had a blind eye, forever white and light grey. Across the length if it ran a hard, long scar. It started down by his muzzle and grew up right to his forehead, moving through his eye.  
>Blowhole disliked taking the eyepatch off, it covered his shame, and made him look awesome, like he had lost an eye or something. Also, a small red button on the front of it, directly where his pupil would have been. It had several functions, like a laser, a tracking device, and many more.<p>

Blowhole sighed, and remembered his brilliant project he had had earlier that day. He had his memory restored, the penguins trapped, and a plan that couldn't fail. But the plan did fail, because the penguins where there. Not to mention his sister, Doris, who had (unknowingly) helped with and destroyed the plan. Now Blowhole wasn't any closer to ruling the world. Or even flooding it, for that matter.  
>His mind wandered back to Doris. He remembered one night when he, because he was bored, conducted an experiment about Doris and Kowalski. He called it a Luv-u-later, an invention that he had unfortunately accidentally found out that Kowalski and Doris where 98.4% perfect for each other. He winced at the thought, his arch enemy being his brother-in-law, or something.<p>

Anyway, Blowhole decide to swim in circles. Just to waste time, as he wouldn't be able to see until morning, and he couldn't sleep. He knew that his agents would probably be worried that the world hadn't flooded yet. They'd probably heard about the explosion back at the other lair. They where probably searching for him now.

Meanwhile, back at the dolphin's other lair, all if his spies and minions where lined up in watching a movie. It was movie night, and they stuffed their faces with popcorn and laughed at the movie.

Nope, Blowhole remembered, it was movie night.

Suddenly a bright light flashed on him. With his one good eye, Blowhole looked up to see a purple helicopter hovering over the water. A chain and claw was lowered down into the water next to him, and an odd looking man began to walk down it. Literally, walking sideways down the chain.

The man had a large, pear shaped head with a head of maroon hair. He also wore a white lab coat, with blue plastic gloves. As the man approached the bottom if the chain, he started to look anything but normal, and Blowhole saw his red eyes smile in delight, though the rest his position almost yelled 'business'.

Blowhole swam back a bit, as the man reached the bottom, on the mechanical claw that was somewhat submerged in the water. He stretched out his legs, to an extraordinary length, and was face to face with the diabolical dolphin.

"Well, hello there," the man said, smiling in almost delight. "Doctor Blowhole."

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor Blowhole? Where have a heard that name before?...<br>**_*sigh* Julien, you don't have the best memory, do_ you?  
><strong>Well at least I remembered to say 'Please review!' and 'Thank you!'<strong>


	7. The Day After

**Eh, sorry. This is a very short chapter. But to make up for it, we will be posting tomorrow too! So you will get to see your King tomorrow too!  
><strong>_Yeah, what Julien said. This is a very short chapter, and I couldn't really put it with one of the other chapters.  
><em>**We don't own the penguins!**

* * *

><p>The worst thing about Dr. Blowhole's attacks, at least by Kowalski's standards, was the annoying extra training afterward. Skipper was always paranoid after them, and made everyone work extra hard in case of another attack. Though the attacks rarely happened, when there was an unexplained thing, Dr. Blowhole would still be blamed, resulting in more training. It was extra bad when they actually had seen the dolphin.<p>

The day after the attack, though they barely had enough sleep, Skipper woke up all of them up at 0500 hours. Though half asleep, they did training and extra training until about 0900 hours. Leaving them all totally exhausted.

As guests began to arrive at 1000 hours, they struggled to do the usual cute and cuddly operation. Rico even fell asleep at various times during it. Skipper, on the other hand, was wide awake. Kowalski's guess was because of coffee.

A few hours later, the zoo closed. Skipper announced: "Alright, boys. I guess I'll give you the night off. We have a big day tomorrow!"

At the words 'night off', the rest of the team scrambled down into the HQ, and right into their bunks. Rico was already snoring when Skipper walked down inside.

"When I said: night off, I meant that you can do whatever the heck you want! Besides sleeping!" Skipper shouted.

Rico put his pillow over his head, while Private and Kowalski emerged from their bunks. "No, it's okay, Private. You can sleep. Big day tomorrow." Skipper said.

"That's not fair!" Kowalski pouted.

"Oh, Kowalski, life isn't fair. Why don't you call Doris or something." Skipper replied, as Private rolled back into his bunk, clutching his Lunacorn.

"She doesn't have a phone..." Kowalski mumbled.

"And Rico! You, get up too!" Skipper shouted.

Rico rolled over and fell out of his bunk (luckily only the second one from the floor). Pillow still covering his face, he muttered and ouch.

"Boys, huddle," Skipper said. They reluctantly went into a huddle, as Private was still sleeping. "Anyone remember what tomorrow's big day is?" he whispered.

"Doris and I's two day anniversary?" Kowalski asked, puzzled.

"Hurshska minrxha?" Rico asked in a grunt.

"No, it's Private's tenth birthday! You know we have to do something for it!" Skipper replied.

"Oh, right." Kowalski sneered.

"Here's what I propose we do..."

So they talked all of the night. Well, at least until 2100 hours. "Okay, got it?" Skipper asked again. Everyone nodded. Then, they silently swept back into their bunks.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, where did the dolphin guy go?<br>**_That was sort of an intro, Julien. A chapter of foreshadowing. A-  
><em>**Okay, yeah yeah. I get it!  
><strong>_And thanks for all your reviews, guys._  
><strong>Thank you very much!<strong>


	8. Good Morning

**Hello my subjects! Today we have another short chapter for you!  
><strong>_I'll just go with that two short chapters are equal to one regular chapter. That works, right?  
><em>**How should I know? I am not good at the sciences.  
><strong>_It's math, Julien.  
><em>**Eh, potato tomato.  
><strong>_Ignore him, he can be stupid at times.  
><em>**I heard that!  
><strong>_I didn't hear you saying that we don't own the penguins...  
><strong>*annoyed sigh* We don't own the penguins.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Skipper was awoken by the sound of The Lunacorns. Those annoying moon ponies all caring about love and respect, and he hated it! But today he had more tolerance for it.<p>

"Presents and cake for everyone!" the TV said, as it played Private's favorite show.

Skipper rolled out of bed. "Up a little early, Private? It's still only 0500 hours." he said.

"Good morning, Skippah! I just wanted to catch the first showing of the new Lunicorns episode!" Private replied, turning away from the TV.

"A new episode, eh?" Skipper asked, as he sleepily walked over to the coffee machine.

"Yes! It's Princess Self-Respecta's birthday!"

"Hmmm," Skipper said, over the coffee machine's silent roar. "Haven't I heard that episode name before?"

"Yeah, it's a rerun. But the new one starts in a few minutes!"

Skipper sat down at the table, sipping his coffee. He waited for a moment for it to kick into the little penguin's head.

"Wait, you're keeping track of the Lunicorns?" Private asked, turning around.

"No, I was just saying I thought it was someone else's birthday today," Skipper smiled and sipped more coffee. "I guess not."

Private crossed his flippers. "Skippeh, it's _my_ birthday!"

"Oh!" Skipper joked. "I thought we weren't celebrating it this year."

"Not celebrating my birthday? Are you insane?"

"Nah, I'm just messing with ya." Skipper jumped up from his seat and quickly went over to Private. "Happy birthday, little buddy!" he exclaimed, as he ruffled up the penguin's head feathers.

Private giggled and then politely pushed Skipper away. "Thank you! I thought you were be being real for a second!"

"The poker-face does well from the skipper."

Then, Kowalski awoke from such commotion. He thrust his pillow over his head. "Ten more minutes..."

"Nope! Up and at em, Kowalski! You too, Rico, now that Kowalski's up!" Skipper shouted back.

The other two members of the team grumbled and got out of their bunks. "Good morning to you too, Skipper." Kowalski grumbled.

"Have good cheer, Kowalski! It's my birthday!" Private cheered.

Kowalski banged his head on the wall. Rico stumbled around and bumped into the table, still seemingly half asleep. Skipper looked around for a way to wake them up, he didn't want a sleeping team on the day of their boy's birthday!

Skipper shoved Rico in the gut, and he hacked out a megaphone, which Skipper shouted into: "WAKE UP!"

With that, the penguins seemed wide awake, Private giggling to Rico's sudden awareness. Skipper waddled over to turn off the TV. "Good, everyone's up. Now, lets go topside to practice some exercises!"

"On my birthday, Skippeh?" Private argued.

"Well, yeah!" Skipper exclaimed, and shoved his face by the private's beak. "When would you _l__east_ expect Blowhole or Hans to strike?"

Private gulped. "My birthday?"

Skipper leaned back. "Exactly! We expect the unexpected! Now, topside!"

Several minutes later, the group of penguins was on top of the habitat, doing push-ups, pull-ups, karate poses, more cool fighting stances, and then high fived in finishing.

"Good job, men," Skipper said. "Now we'll be ready, if anyone strikes!"

"But first," Kowalski said, addressing his attention to Private.

"Snow cones!" Rico shouted.

"Yes, I think we've earned it. And then, Private, we'll-" Skipper started, but was cut short by a loud beeping noise coming from the HQ.

* * *

><p><strong>*yelling through a megaphone* LOUD<strong> **BEEPING!  
><strong>_SHUT UP!  
><strong>*still through megaphone* BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<br>**__*trying to yell over Julien* THANKS AND PLEASE REVEIW!_  
><strong>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<strong> **BEEP!  
><strong>_STOP WITH THE BEEPING! ALSO, HAPPY FANGUIN FRIDAY EVERYONE!_**  
><strong>


	9. Loud Beeping and an Otter

**Hey, freaks! We have another short chapter for you!  
><strong>_Yeah, I don't know why I wrote such short chapters. I wrote this last month so I don't really remember.  
><em>**You wrote this last month?  
><strong>_I was writing it, then I put it down for a while, and picked it up later. This is the last 'late' and mostly pre-written chapter.  
><em>***confused* So does that mean this is old writing?  
><strong>_I guess, but don't worry! It will get better! Much better, I have improved my writing skill soooo much within the last month!  
><em>**I still don't get it, but okay. We don't own the penguins!**

* * *

><p>The penguins rushed into the HQ, in attempt to figure out the noise. A red alarm was blaring in the wall, and Private cringed. The oldest three birds glanced at each other with smiling faces, then flipped their plan into action.<p>

Kowalski ran over to the wall and flipped out a computer and began typing on it. The scientist seemed very concentrated, didn't take his eyes off the screen. Skipper was checking out the flashing light and alarm, seemingly trying to remember what it belonged to. Rico was behind the TV, trying to piece together wires, in attempt to turn on a signal to the TV from why the alarm sounded.

"What's going on? What can I do?" Private asked in a fright.

"If it is what I think it is," Skipper replied, over the noise. "Something is being raided or broken into."

"In New York?" Private asked.

"Where else?!" Rico shouted from behind the TV.

"Yes!" Kowalski shouted, and the alarm stopped sounding. "It's coming from the old abandoned Winkie factory!"

With that, the TV turned on, and on it showed the old, run down Peanut Butter Winkie factory, apparently puffing out white smoke into the air. "Since when have we kept that place in file?" Private asked.

"Since last week," Skipper said. "Now let's go, men! Someone is breaking into our Winkie factory!"

So the penguins all rushed out of the HQ, unbrilliantly leaving the television on. Chuck Charles stepped onto screen. "It appears that the old factory-"

But, cut to the penguins, who were piled into their car outside. They started to drive through the zoo in getting to the exit. The other animals saw the flash of pink going through the zoo, and then waved them goodbye. Everyone seemed to know what was going on and why. It was routine for them, the penguins would leave to get snow cones or something, and while they were gone, the zoo would set up a little party for Private. Luckily, it being the day before Thanksgiving, the zoo was closed, so the animals began to put on their party hats.

Then, in passing the otter habitat and almost into the park, the car suddenly gained a new passenger.

"Marlene? What are you doing here?" Skipper shouted, as the car zoomed out the zoo, Rico driving.

"I thought I would come get snow cones with you and wish Private a happy birthday!" the otter replied, happily.

"We're not getting snow cones! We're on an important mission!"

"Well, I'm getting pretty good at the mission thing. Can I come with you on this one?"

"Negitory, sister. We need-"

"Beh hea!" Rico shouted, stopping the car. They were there, seemingly quickly, as the factory was right across the park from the zoo.

Marlene looked at the other penguins with a cute face. "Please can I come?"

"Fine." Skipper groaned. Private cheered.

"Another one of my best friends to join me on my birthday mission!"

"Skipper, who'll lead this operation?" Kowalski asked, hinting towards Private.

"Oh, definitely the birthday boy!" Skipper replied.

"But last time I lead here it went horribly wrong!" Private insisted.

"Then don't let that happen again!" Skipper exclaimed.

Kowalski shuttered. "Please don't..."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, what happened the last time they were at that place?<br>**_You don't want to know...  
><em>**I _do_ want to know!  
><strong>_No you don't. Thanks and please review!_


	10. The Winkie Factory

**Hello, my peoples! Today we have sort of a longer chapter!  
><strong>_Now we get into the real action of it!_  
><strong>We don't own the penguin guys!<strong>

* * *

><p>The unit wandered inside of the factory, going through the entrance and down a hallway. Kowalski pulled out a map of the place. "We're here, by the entrance, near the Meow Meow assembly line."<p>

"Meow Meows?" Rico asked, hopefully.

"No, the factory is abandoned. Never to produce those horrid marshmallow treats again," Kowalski quickly replied to his companion.

"Actually-" Marlene started to say, but then Skipper clamped a flipper over her mouth.

"Where to?" Kowalski asked, loudly, as Skipper tried to quickly explain what was going on to Marlene. "Which place do we go to? I think we should go to one of the rooms. Maybe one of the factory rooms. No, not one of the factory rooms, we could-"

"Are you trying to distract me, Kowalski?" Private asked, as he was trying to concentrate on what to do next.

"No, I was just saying that-" Kowalski tried to cover why he was covering Skipper.

"No problemo, soldier. We got it down," Skipper said, as he finished explaining. Marlene nodded in excitement.

"No meow meows?" Rico asked.

"No," Private answered. "And, we're going to go that way!" He pointed his flipper down the hallway, and the penguins and otter began to quickly go down it.

"Kowalski, where do you think the intruder would come in?" the birthday boy asked.

"It would probably matter why they were here, if-" Kowalski attempted to respond his teammate's request.

"Okay, why would they intrude here?" The animals turned a corner.

"Maybe to steal some parts of the assembly line, they do have some pretty high-tech sorting machines here."

"Okay, then where are the sorting machines?"

Suddenly, the team and Marlene skidded to a halt, as Skipper had stopped. "There's a person here!" he exclaimed, and Marlene covered her mouth in a smile.

"Is it the intruder?" Private asked.

"Who else would it be?" Kowalski replied.

"Do we attack?" Skipper asked.

"Kaboom?" Rico questioned.

"No, sneak around him. I want to see who it is," Private ordered, and with that the animals seemed to automatically suck to the wall and began to inch towards the person, who appeared to be carrying in boxes from outside to another room further inside the building. He whistled a tune as he carried the boxes to and fro.

"He appears to bringing things inside," Kowalski commented, whispering.

"Blar dar ba dee da!" Rico whispered, sarcastically.

"Don't be so insulting, Rico," Private commented. "What do we do now?"

"Well, you're the leader," Marlene whispered.

"Okay, uh, when he goes outside again, we go in," Private planned.

The man walked outside again and the animals ran over and through the door to the room he has been bringing the boxes to. There were a few boxes piled around them, but Private focused on the real prize, as he looked around the room.

"Someone turned the machines on!" Private gasped, looking around.

"Obviously some insane intruder," Skipper said.

"Bhrs why hrmana ba do?" Rico asked.

"I don't know, stay low," Private answered, and the animals jumped over to the moving machine, in fact, it was the sorting machine.

"It's the sorting machine!" Kowalski exclaimed. "And apparently it's sorting something!" He added note to the packaged boxes of goods that the machine was putting into large quantities, as to be shipped off.

"So they hijacked the machine to produce their own things?" Private said, with another gasp.

"It appears so," Kowalski answered the substitute leader.

"Brh an da ba hrha?" Rico exclaimed.

"What Rico said," Private exclaimed, and then they all sprung into action and snagged a box out if the sorting machine's way.

Smiling Skipper pushed the box of goods into Private's flippers. "What do you make of it?"

Private set the box down to examine it, as the others smiled in delight, Marlene cringing and trying not to giggle. It was maroon, with some yellow writing on the front. Private squinted, trying to read it, as he couldn't read very well.

"Well, what does it say?" Skipper asked.

"Sea... Awe... Are... Awe... Emm... Egh... Elll." Private said, attempting to read. "Sea... Ur... Am... Ell?"

"Care. " Kowalski corrected.

"Care ur am el. Care are mel. Caramel!" Private exclaimed, in satisfaction. Skipper gave a warm smile. "Oh, I know the next word! Winkies! Caramel winkies! Caramel winkies!" He paused, in realization. "Caramel winkies?"

"Newest item on the shelf!" Kowalski exclaimed.

"The factory is up and working again!" Marlene joined in.

"Taaaa daaaa!" Rico sang, addressing the new snack to Private.

Quite a smile grew upon Private's face, and he grabbed the others in an unexpected hug. "Thank you! Thank you! This is the best birthday evah!"

"No need to thank us," Skipper replied. "Now let's have a try at those new winkies!"

The birthday penguin threw the box open and out quickly poured a thick sleeping gas. The animals looked on surprised for less than half a second before being swallowed by the mist and falling flat in their faces, asleep.

* * *

><p><em>If there's any confusion, the Winkie factory was reopening, and the penguins planned to take Private to see it by staging a false mission.<br>_**But what about the sleeping gas**** thing?**  
><em>That is a cliffhanger that will be continued on Wednesday.<br>_**But I want to read it now! The king is not suppose to wait on things!  
><strong>_Keep on whining and I might not update until Thursday...  
><em>**Fine! I can wait until Wednsday.  
><strong>_Thank you Julien. Please review!_


	11. A Button

**Here we are with another chapter! Quickly, let us end the cliff-hanger!  
><strong>_Sorry, Julien, we still gotta do the intro.  
><em>**Okay, fine. We don't own any of the characters in this chapter.  
><strong>_Thank you._

* * *

><p>"Owie!" Skipper woke up to a shriek. He quickly sat up to see Kowalski leaning over, rubbing his head.<p>

"Curse you, short ceiling, and big brain!"

Skipper stood up, which he was able to, due to his short height. He glanced around at the bars surrounding them, and a sleeping Private, Rico, and Marlene. "Where the peanut butter winkies are we, Kowalski?" he exclaimed.

Kowalski, still rubbing his head, replied: "Some sort of lair,"

"What villain?"

"Well, I've narrowed it down to the Red Squirrel, Dr, Blowhole, or Hans."

"Hans would never use sleeping gas. It's gotta be that squirrel."

"No, the Red Squirrel has been locked up ever since we caught him several months ago."

Suddenly, Private sat up. "Where are we? What happened?"

"Someone rigged the Winkie box," Kowalski answered.

"What villain?" Private asked. "It couldn't be Hans. He doesn't use sleeping gas."

"Yeah!" Skipper advanced Kowalski. "It was the Red Squirrel!"

"I don't remember his lair being this big," Private said, standing up and looking through the bars if the cage. "Are you sure it isn't Blowhole?"

"Nah. We destroyed his lair a few days ago," Skipper responded.

"Unless he has a backup one!" Kowalski finished, then looked at Skipper for recognition. "A, um, a backup lair. You know..."

"Yes, Kowalski. We get it. Now, when's Red gonna to emerge from the shadows and tell us his evil scheme?"

The three penguins stood in silence for a few seconds, only interrupted by Rico's loud snoring.

"He's not coming. Kowalski, options on getting out of here!" Skipper exclaimed.

"Well, I'm sure Rico's got something up his sleeve!" Private answered.

"He was talking to me," Kowalski muttered to Private.

"Still," Skipper said, "Rico, up, soldier!" He shouted, awakening his sleeping teammate.

"There's a lock, we could use a paperclip," Kowalski said, pointing to a padlock keeping the cage closed.

"Awn it!" Rico exclaimed, regurgitating a paper clip and handing it to the scientist.

Kowalski twisted and turned the paperclip into a key-like item and pushed it in the lock. When it didn't turn, he pulled it out and reshape a it into a different key. Then again. And again.

"Oh, for goodness sakes, man!" Skipper shouted. "Rico, strategically placed dynamite!"

"Awn et!" Rico hacked up a stick of dynamite and threw it out if the cage, and being the expert in those arts, was able to make it explode only the front if the cage, allowing the penguins to step out.

Private looked back, triggered by Marlene's loud snore. "Should we wake her up?"

"Nah. Marlene's strong, the lady knows her stuff," Skipper answered, "Plus, this will be a mission just for us."

"Wait, is Private still leading?" Kowalski quickly asked.

"Not during a mission involving hostile enemies! Now, everyone, quiet!"

The team made a circle, and crept around, ready to attack any side at any time. They walked around the large hall in almost blackness, besides the lights every few yards and the flashlight Rico had provided them with. After walking several feet, they passed a lifted set of floor, with a large red button on it.

"Stop!" Skipper whispered, and pointed to the button. The team dismantled from their positioning and crowded around the button.

"What's it do?" Private asked, whispering.

"Press it and find out," Skipper replied.

"What? But it could be triggering a giant evil machine!"

"We are in a villain's lair," Kowalski commented. "Who knows what sort of maniacal invention it could be hooked up to!"

"Then Rico will press it!" Skipper said, and Rico gladly pressed the button. It made a beeping noise, then the ground descended below them.

"An elevator?" Private exclaimed, noticing that they seemed to be another floor down.

"Fascinating," the brainy penguin noted.

Then, the team realized that in front of them stood another red button, labeled with the word: 'Danger'. But luckily, neither Skipper nor Rico could read.

"Rico, do the honors," Skipper said, pointing to the new button, that Rico then pushed.

"If my calculations are correct, we should go down another level," Kowalski explained, and they all waited for the floor to descend again. But it didn't, instead a cranking noise was heard and more lights came on in the dimly lit room, revealing a large, giant laser gun invention.

Skipper gulped as the large pointer of the diabolical machine moved inches in front of his beak. "Kowalski, analysis," he pondered.

"Well, this is defiantly NOT the Red Squirrel's lair," the scientist answered, as all of them backed away from the machine.

"Then who's left?" Private asked timidly.

"The last one!" the penguins looked up to see where the voice came from. A villainous man in a lab coat walked on the ceiling, steadily towards directly above them.

"Or should I say first!" He laughed evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>*yelling* What! Another cliff-hanger!<br>**_*evil laugh* You'll have to wait until Friday!  
><em>**Not cool! Not cool, man!  
><strong>_Thanks, and please review!_


	12. Doctor Brine

**Hello freaks! We have another chapter for you today! Today we will end this cliff-hanger!  
><strong>_Quite a funny chapter, you'll see! We don't own any of the characters!_

* * *

><p>The penguins cringed as the man fell down from the ceiling in front of them. He lay in a heap, as if every bone in his body had been broken and turned into rubber. It was a mad sight, an arm here, a leg there...<p>

"Is he alright?" Private asked, as Skipper spread his flippers out as to shield the team.

"Just back away slowly," Skipper remarked, as the team began to slowly move away.

"But wait!" The man cried, making the penguins cringe again. His head popped up from in the pile, and he slowly reassembled himself. If it was Kowalski's bet, he would have said the man's bones where made of rubber, or that he had no bones at all. Regardless, bones or not, the penguins watched in horror as the man rose before them, with a villainous laugh and smile.

Then, Kowalski's face rose in a delighted smile. "It's Dr. Octavius Brine!" the penguin exclaimed, jumping over Skipper and running to the man, who had an equally confused look on his face. "The famous scientist!"

"Kowalski!" Skipper shouted.

"He's an evil scientist!" Private exclaimed.

"Arna bra!" Rico remarked.

"The famous scientist who... Famous penguin... Did great stuff... Science..." Kowalski exclaimed blissfully, barley able to finish his sentences. "In person!"

The man looked down, still surprised at the tall penguin and what he was doing. Understood, he was a famous scientist, but he never thought he had a [i]penguin[/i] fan!

Skipper did a face flipper. "Kowalski, it's probably an impostor! Remember what happened last time we tried to meet one of your 'famous scientists'?"

With that, Kowalski backed away.

By then, the man had his hand on his face in a very annoyed look. "You ruined my grand entrance, Kowalski." he retorted. "RUINED IT!"

The penguins looked on with surprised faces, wondering what was going on. Skipper dared not ask for an analysis, Rico dared not take out a weapon. Truthfully, they where all very scared.

"Let's see, how do I start this up again. After you RUINED my entrance?" the man, who Kowalski had called Dr. Brine, said. "Can't a villain make his normal evil grand entrance without being interrupted by his arch nemesis? I mean, understandable, but, seriously?" Brine droned on.

Finally Skipper mustered up the courage, though it wasn't too hard. "Kowalski, analysis?"

"I'm pretty sure it might actually be Dr. Brine," the science penguin answered.

"_Villain_ status."

"Right, um, mad scientist, judging by the looks of this lab."

"And the giant laser gun?"

"A, um, giant laser gun, I guess."

Then Private jumped into the short conversation. "Why did he call us his arch enemies?"

"Yes, Skipper, I don't recall us ever running into him before," Kowalski said, "If we had, I probably would have had his autograph," he chuckled.

"Well, he certainly isn't a villain from my past. Rico?" Skipper asked.

"Nope!" the crazy penguin reported, shaking his head.

"Private?" Skipper asked, doubtfully.

"Not that I know of," Private answered.

"Well then who is it?!" Skipper accidentally shouted, as annoyed as he was then clamped his flipper over his beak after realizing he had shouted.

"Oh, now you interrupt me during my consideration? Quite rude, but, down to business!" Brine exclaimed. "Now, I know you don't recognize me, but-"

"Your Dr. Brine!" Kowalski exclaimed, receiving angry glances from the others. "You know, I should just stop talking..."

"Yes, of course I am Dr. Brine, but really, who am I? You do not know me in this form!" the evil guy exclaimed.

"This form?" Private repeated, confused.

"Yes, young Private. This is not my only form." Brine said, and a large evil smile spread across his face. "You know my real form much better!" he shouted, causing the penguins to back up in fright as the villain took a step towards them.

"I am a dreaded villain from your past! The evilest of all your enemies!" Brine shouted, walking slowly as the penguins backed up more.

"The name you dread to hear! The face you never wished to see again!" Brine exclaimed, now having the penguins leaned up against a wall. Their hearts beat out of their chests in fright and suspense.

"I! AM!" Brine shouted, ripping off his costume lab coat and gloves.

**"DAVE!"**

* * *

><p><strong>What?! <em>ANOTHER <em>****cliffhanger?!**  
><em>To be continued on Saturday!<br>_**That's not** **fair!**  
><em>Maybe it isn't. But happy Fanguin Friday!<br>**Eh, what's that?  
><strong>A thing I'm trying to start. Check it out in my_ profile!  
><strong>Thanks and please review!<strong>


	13. Dave!

**I bet you are all wondering why we uploaded again today. *tries to read script* Ingredients, Five cups of flour, two eggs-  
><strong>_*grabs script* That's not the script, that a cake recipe, Julien! *hands him real script*  
><em>**That is going to be a very bad tasting cake.  
><strong>_Just read the script!  
><em>**Okay. I bet you are all wondering why we uploaded again today. For one thing, this is a short chapter. Next, we like to keep a schedule. *crumples up script* This isn't** **true.**  
><em>*groans* Fine, I won't force you to read the script. But anyway, this is the chapter the story might begin to start to sound like the movie a little. If you reread the intro of the first chapter, it might make a bit more sense. In general, I'm throwing the 'show' penguins into a weird and different version of the movie. It'll make more sense as the story goes<em> along.  
><strong>And we don't own any of the characters. *glares* This had better not be another one of those<strong> **cliff-hangers!**  
><em>*evil laugh*<br>_**Aw, come on!**

* * *

><p>There stood in front of the penguins, not Brine, but a large, purple octopus, quite ugly in fact, dousing that he was out if water. He still had in his red wig on, messing with his character.<p>

"Dave?" Private was the first to speak up and ask.

"Dave." the octopus said, who seemed to be dubbed with the name.

"Dave?" Kowalski asked, not getting the grip on it.

"Dave," Dave said, urging the penguins to understand it.

"Dave..." Skipper fumbled, trying to remember the enemy's name.

Annoyed, Dave removed his wig and shouted again menacingly: "Dave!"

The penguins exchanged glances, then stared back at the angry octopus. "Dave!" Skipper exclaimed in fake recognition.

"Dave." Dave said, smiling, hoping that he could soon get on with his plan.

"Yeah, Dave," Skipper said again, then looked over at Kowalski with wondering and scared eyes that asked him to continue on.

"Dave, Dave!" Kowalski said, attempting to pretend to know the octopus, but we all know how good of an actor Kowalski is. "How's the wife?"

With that, Dave finally lost his temper and plunged his tentacle, shaped in a fist, right in between Skipper and Kowalski. The penguins flinched and backed away a bit as the octopus focused his attention on the tallest penguin.

"I was never married..." Dave griped right in Kowalski's face, before moving away. "All my life, I was never able to settle down in one place. You know why?!"

The penguins exchanged worried glances.

"Penguins," Dave said.

Private leaned over and silently whispered to Rico: "Sounds like Officer X," and received a smile from each other.

"Don't you dare laugh in my presence!" Dave shouted. "You are the reason for my downfall!"

They ceased their smiling, and Skipper motioned for them to stay calm.

"My downfall the only reason I became evil! If you had just stayed in Antarctica where you belonged-" the villain examined, before he was interrupted.

"Um," Rico said, raising his flipper. "Harma na arma larda ba?"

Skipper did a face flipper, while Dave just sort if looked surprised. "What did he say?"

"He says, what do we have to do with this?" Private directed, suddenly becoming very protective and annoyed. "Why are we involved in this? And why can't I have a nice peaceful birthday like always?!"

"Now Private," Kowalski warned.

"Hmm, birthday boy? **Birthday Boy**?! Well, I have a surprise for you! While it was your birthday, I have been having the worst days if my life!" Dave exclaimed, angrily. "You think it's easy being a villain?! Especially with such a backstory of mine?!"

"Well than, let's hear it!" Private shouted.

"Private!" the other penguins gasped at their boy's rudeness. "Private, that's," Skipper began.

"No. Wait. I think you should hear it!" Dave said. "Just to get a feel for who you're dealing with! What you just bit off!"

"We-" Kowalski attempted to say.

"Silence. I will tell you my back story."

Skipper groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! A back story!<br>**_Next chapter.  
><em>**Can you stop with the cliff-hangers already!  
><strong>_I think they end next chapter. But really, all the ends of good chapters are usually cliffhangers.  
><em>**Then don't write good chapters! The King cannot stand for these** **cliff-hangers!**  
><em>I will always try to write good chapters. Thanks, and please review!<em>**  
><strong>


	14. The Backstory

**Is this chapter finally the back story?  
><strong>_Yes it is, Julien.  
><em>**Good! I have waited many hours for this!  
><strong>_And then you will have to wait many hours after this chapter.  
><em>**Another cliffhanger!  
><strong>_Yes. And in this chapter, I don't own any of the characters.. Technically...  
><em>**Hey, that was my line!  
><strong>_It could have been anyone's line, you crumbled up the script last time._

* * *

><p>"I was the most loved attraction at The Central Park Zoo," Dave reminisced. "Until that fateful day ten years ago.<p>

_"Come on! Let's go see the octopus!" the little girl shrieked, dragging her mother down the flight of stairs to get to the octopus tank. They both ran down, met by the many other fellow tourists in the zoo that fall day. The girl pushed her way through to the front of the crowd in attempts to see the famous octopus._

_And there he was, the amazing (and younger) Dave the octopus. He smiled at his audience, and performed some show feats. He did the usual octopus thing, opening a jar with his tentacles. But then, he proceeded to use his boneless structure to stuff himself inside the jar, receiving amazed gasps from the audience. Then, they looked around, but Dave had disappeared. The jar slowly sunk to the bottom of the giant octopus tank as the people watched in wonder._

_Then, out of nowhere, seemingly, Dave popped out. He had used his distinct octopus camouflage to blend in with the tank around him, and then reappeared as his normal dark purple color in front of them. Everyone smiled in delight, several of the little children clapping with glee as Dave went on with his performance, including inflating a beach ball and turning himself many different colors to represent flags of countries. When he was just about finished, as just a show master as Dave was, he brought out a tiny object, his most prized possession. At the end of each show, he always had a big performance with it, that was usually the audience's favorite part. He held the little item tightly in his arms, and showed it to the children closest to the tank._

_They looked in delight as the kind octopus showed them, through the glass, his prized New York City penguin snow-globe. It was an adorable little penguin, acting as the Statue of Liberty inside it. Dave began to slowly shake it, warming up his audience for the big show to come. Then, he was interrupted when a little girl put her hand on the glass and looked up at the octopus in the tank, seemingly wanting to him to put his 'hand' on it, too. Smiling warmly, Dave extended his arm and held the end of it over the girl's hand, separated by an inch of glass. The audience cooed at such a sight._

_"You're da behst octopus evah!" the girl exclaimed in excitement, and Dave once again began shaking his snow-globe, as the snow began to fall over the little scene inside. The audience continued to watch in delight._

_"**Now introducing,**" a voice bellowed above, making the people turn their heads. "**The new penguin exhibit!**"_

_Quick as a wink, the people zoomed up the stairs, eager to see the new penguins. The little girl waved bye to Dave as she skipped away with her mother._

_The octopus looked on, devastated. What show could possibly be going on the was better than his? No one in the zoo would ever put in as much effort of care into a show as much as Dave did. But, the mention of penguins, Dave had never seen real penguins before, and according the speaker, there where now some. He zoomed up to the top of his tank and popped his head out of the water, looking around._

_Apparently, the penguins where stationed right in Dave's habitat, as he noticed looking around. On the face iceberg that was in the middle of his aquarium, stood six baby penguins, looking cute and waddling around. He pointed out a fat one, a flat headed one, a tall one, one with a Mohawk, one with messed up but fashioned feathers, and a little baby one._

_All the people looked over at the new penguins cooing at them, adoring them, and being absolutely fascinated by them. No one noticed the happy octopus swimming around them, trying to get attention._

_This seemed to go on for several days, and as more and more people flocked in to see the new fluff balls, Dave's expression worsened. He was happy, neutral, concerned, and then finally it hit._

_Hatred._

_Hatred towards these new penguins. The new penguins that everyone cooed about and ignored him. The penguins who snored at night and wouldn't let Dave sleep. The penguins who disobeyed the rules, breaking zoo boundaries and escaped. The penguins who did everything Dave stood against._

_Especially stealing the spotlight._

"And so it went," Dave said, who was now holding a snow-globe, the same one from the backstory. "I got transferred, and it happened again. Penguins stole the spotlight. And it kept happening. I was lessened to the worth of a rat, and thrown around the world. There was no guarantee what was to happen next to me. I just had to go with it."

The penguins weren't seeming very sympathetic. "Okay, great backstory. Can we get to the 'you tell us your evil an and we destroy it' part?" Skipper insisted.

"Well, that part's coming, minus the 'you destroy it' part," Dave said, as he slowly walked over to one of the nearby items in the lab, pressing a few buttons. "Now let me finish my backstory. Ahem, I just had to go with it. The only thing that was kept certain all those years was my burning thirst," Dave exclaimed, as a large canister erected from the ground below them, and he grabbed it. "for **revenge**!"

Dave held the canister right in his arm, as the green, bubbly liquid in it flowed around. The team had sort of dismantled, and were scattered around the octopus, Kowalski examining the lab strip that was behind them, Skipper addressing Dave, Private looking around for and escape plan, and Rico just simply being Rico. Dave sighed, why can't penguins just cooperate?

"Well, you can't just blame the whole thing on us?!" Skipper exclaimed, addressing Dave, who was attempting to gather the rest of the penguins up, and being about as successful as a doll trying to move by itself.

"Let me finish, and my snow globe souvenir collection!" Dave exclaimed, finally finishing his lengthy backstory. He turned over to his collection the was on a desk behind him to put away the New York snow globe, but was instead met by Rico, who had already steadily eaten about half of them, and proceeded to fill his stomach with the rest. The maniac penguin stated at Dave with a surprised look.

"What it wrong with you all?!" Dave shouted in frustration. The penguins glanced up from their doings to look at the evil villain's shout. They all seemed to simultaneously shrug, then resume their works.

"If you wanted us to listen, your best bet would have been to put us in a cage," Skipper explained.

"I did!" Dave shouted.

"Now, Darryl, Darryl, you can't blame us for your bad luck."

"Yes, I can. That's kind of how this whole revenge thing works!" Dave pulled the canister up. "And with this-"

"Wait, let's all hear the villain analogy," Skipper stopped him. "Rico, Kowalski, Private! The backstory's over!"

The rest of the team hopped alongside their leader and waited for Dave to finish.

"Yes, then." Dave announced with a new sound of delight, and waved around the canister. "With this I have the power to destroy you!" He shouted, loudly and menacingly.

"Crahkey!" they all heard a yell from above. Looking up, they then heard a slap and someone say: "Quiet!"

They listened to the short conversation above, apparently belonging to two things hidden in the rails lining the ceiling. While this was going on, though, Rico wasn't really listening, and he took in delight to steal and swallow whole the canister in which the green liquid Dave had been holding.

"But-" a voice above inquired.

"No, Manfredi, we have to wait! We can't just pop down and say: How ya doing! We're hiding! You know what hiding requires?" another said.

"Quiet?"

"Exactly! So shut up!"

Then, the doors on the other side of the lab burst open.

"Doctor Brine! We have a situation! Johnson and-" another octopus shouted, storming in. "Oh! You brought the peng-goo-ins! I mean, **THE **peng-goo-ins!"

The team was already in battle stance, by natural form, confused by what was going on.

"I know that voice," Skipper said eerily, as the new octopus past by to talk to Dave. It was a bit smaller than Dave, but not that small, just a few inches off, and red. And he continued to trip over his legs.

"It sounds like-" Private started.

"Doctah Bwowhole!" Rico finished, and they all turned to face the new octopus with fear and more confusion.

But Kowalski, on the other hand, was focused on something else. He fumbled with his brain, trying to commute to where the other voices came from. It sounded like they were in phony accents, obviously coming from the ceiling. As the rest of the penguins began to converse with Dave and the new octopus, Kowalski began to climb up to the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Wait, wasn't Doctor Blowhole that dolphiny guy? Why is he now a many-armed fish?<br>**_For one thing, it's an octopus. And second, yes he was. And third, why aren't you questioning the_ voices?  
><strong>I don't know, why would I be questioning the<strong> **voices?**  
><em>This is the biggest cliffhanger I've made so far and you don't even question it?<br>_**I kind of gave up on that several chapters ago.  
><strong>_*angry*  
><em>**But, eh, reviews and thank yous?**


	15. Manfredi and Johnson

**So do we finally end this cliff hanger?  
><strong>_Somewhat..._  
><strong>Okay, good. I have waited many more hours for this.<br>**_This chapter is the fun and amazing introduction of... *really loudly* NEW CHARACTERS!  
><em>**Are the penguiny guys still in it?  
><strong>_Yes, they're in just about every chapter. And we don't own any of the characters, old or_ _new._  
><strong>Can we start the story already?!<br>**_Yes, okay._

* * *

><p>"Oh, yes, meet Bud, my second in command." Dave addressed the new octopus who it's came in. "Who did what?" he whispered to the octopus, as the conversation was turned over to the penguins.<p>

"That can't be Blowhole! It's an octopus!" Private exclaimed.

"Grasha farm ma!" Rico followed.

"No, but the scar on his eye. And his voice," Skipper noticed, glancing over at Bud.

"He _is_ an evil genius," Private considered. "Who knows?"

"Oh yeah, and Private," Skipper said. "What was that back there? You're yelling at a villain? What was that about?!"

"Sorry, Skippah, I just sort of lost control of my emotions, I guess."

"Well, don't do it again."

"Fine," Private huffed.

Meanwhile, Kowalski was quickly climbing up on a series of extended pipes and buttons and levers everywhere. He soon reached the ceiling, and walked on the pipes and beams in attempt get to the two dark and quiet shadows stationed further away.

As he got closer, the shadows seemed to notice him, and appeared to simulate fighting stances. Kowalski reached the beam they were on, and assumed his own battle stance, gulping at the far way down. Sure, he regularly experienced heights, he was a New Yorker, but this was a much more dire situation.

The tall penguin began to slowly inches towards the creatures, and they slowly became visible as other penguins. A fat one, and another tall one, with feathers sticking out the top of his head.

Kowalski shivered in eerie remembrance, and looked at the other penguins to see if they had the seemingly same emotions. Which they did. Meaning, at least to Kowalski, that they had obviously met before.

"Where'd you come from?" the tall one asked, in a dark raspy voice. Kowalski noticed it at as an obvious try of a fake accent.

"I'm Kowalski, I heard you talking and wanted to investigate," Kowalski explained.

"See!" the tall one said, and looked like he was going to give a slap to the fat one, but Kowalski interrupted.

"Now, you may not remember me, but I don't remember you," Kowalski said, then reconsidered his words. "No that came out wrong, I may not remember you, but you didn't remember me! No, that's still not right."

"I think I might remember you," the fat one said, on the same fake and phony rough accent as the other. He lowered his stance and took a good look at Kowalski, and Kowalski did the same to him.

"Peg leg," Kowalski considered to himself, then looked at the other. "Eye patch. By golly, I do believe!"

"Tall, skinny, that expression in general," the fat one said. "Johnson, I think!"

"Manfredi and Johnson!" Kowalski shouted in delight, as the penguins answered back the same.

Back on the ground, there heard the shout from above. Everyone considered a look up, but saw nothing but the ceiling as it was covered in beams and pipes.

Dave looked over at the penguins and shouted: "Where's Kowalski?!"

The penguins looked among themselves quickly before looking up, and Skipper pointing with his flipper. Without hesitating, Rico coughed up a grappling hook and they used it to spring up to the ceiling, hopping on the beams and running over to where Kowalski and the new penguins were.

Dave looked over in confusion, but Bud seemed to handle it well. He immediately jumped onto the wall and started to climb up using his octopus grip.

"Neil! Patrick! Harris!" Bud shouted in his menacing voice, and there appeared the three octopi that had been blending in on the scene, waiting for a command.

"Yes! After them!" Dave shouted in delight and frustration, then ran out the doors with his new plan, barely realizing that he was without the evil canister of liquid.

Back on top, Kowalski delighted over the new penguins, and was quite dumbfounded, also.

"Kowalski, what in the name of peached ice tea is going on here?!" Skipper shouted.

"It's Manfredi and Johnson!" Kowalski exclaimed in a high strung voice.

"Manfredi and Johnson?" Private asked.

"My exact question!" Skipper exclaimed, looking over the penguins.

"Calm down, I know but-" the tall new penguin with an eyepatch, who was Johnson, said.

"What the deuce are you doing here?!" Skipper shouted. "You're suppose to be dead!"

"Harman narm mat..." Rico warned, turning Skipper's head around to greet the newly approaching octopi climbing up the beams and towards them.

"No time to explain!" the fat one with a peg leg, who was Manfredi, yelled, grabbing Private and Kowalski under his wings and running away, the others on their tails.

"Exit, Private!" Skipper exclaimed.

"There!" Private pointed to a hatch not too far in front of them, and they ran up to it and through it.

Setting down at the hatch of a submarine.

* * *

><p><em>Fun fact, I don't own Bud. He was originally an idea from Dreamworks and was going to be in the movie, but it never happened. I'm pretty sure...<em>  
><strong>I like these new characters! But them you had to go spoil it with ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!<br>**_It's my job. Also, anyone catch the celebrity name joke? There's gonna be many more!  
><em>_**A joke? I'm good at jokes! Knock knock!  
><strong>__No one's home, and thanks and please review.  
><em>**That's not how the joke works!**


	16. Venice Chase Scene

**Is this chapter that chase-scene you were talking about?  
><strong>_Yes.  
><em>***shouts in joy*  
><strong>_We don't own any of the characters. Except for Manfredi and Johnson's personalities. _

* * *

><p>"It's Venice again!" Manfredi shouted, when they emerged, and quickly looked around to see the city on water.<p>

"Follow my lead!" Skipper exclaimed, and the newly formed team followed him as they jumped off the top of the submarine, bounced on some umbrellas in a cafe nearby, and landed in a waiting gondola in the canal.

"Taxi!" Kowalski remarked, as Manfredi and Johnson grabbed the oars and started paddling.

The regular gondola rower had shrieked and jumped out of the boat, but the music player still remained. Rico popped him a gold coin and he began to play the guitar, engulfing the scene with lively music.

As Private and Rico grabbed the other oars and started paddling, Kowalski got to the front of the gondola and began steering their way, not without Johnson's help.

Skipper turned back to the submarine they had just left, as they went on their way. The octopi them appeared out of it, and did the same action of jumping on the umbrellas and into another gondola.

"The octopi! Increase speed!" Skipper yelled, and continued to watch the octopi as they began to paddle their gondola towards them. Bud led, and the other three seemed to be in perfect sync with the rowing of the oars.

"You won't get away this time, Manfredi and Johnson!" they heard Bud yell from a distance, as that distance seemed to get smaller. "And you peng-goo-ins!"

"Faster!" Skipper warned, as the octopi approached, and they all desperately rowed as hard as their flippers could.

But Manfredi was too strong, and the side he rowed on began to fall forward, slowing down the unaligning boat. It scraped against the side if the canal for less than half a second before Skipper grabbed the oar and aligned them again, moving faster than ever.

"Hey!" Manfredi yelled.

"Use your mental powers with your physical powers!" Skipper explained, annoyed. "And drop the phony accent, soldier!"

"Sehry," Manfredi mumbled in his usual Boston accent.

"That's more like it!" Skipper yelled, hastily rowing on.

"Skipper! The octopi! Six o'clock!" Kowalski exclaimed.

"Then take my place! Fred, battle stance!" Skipper shouted shoving the oar into the tall penguin's flippers. Private flipped up the emergent oar from the bottom if the boat and threw it to Manfredi, who then jumped up in the back of the boat, ready to fight the oncoming octopus gondola.

"Yeh squids wanna do the gondeh la mombo?" Manfredi asked, lowering his voice.

"Let's dance!" Skipper exclaimed, extending the air and hitting one of the octopi rowers of his station.

Bud grabbed the oar and held tight, attempting to clamp onto the penguin's boat. Skipper jumped on Manfredi's shoulders and continued to conduct the large oar, attempting to release the grip of the red octopus.

"You silly peng-goo-ins aren't getting away this time!" Bud shouted, as he gripped onto the oar as it swung around. "I have the ultimate plan! To destroy you once and for all!"

"And we have the ultimate weapon!" Skipper announced.

"We do?" Johnson and Kowalski simultaneously asked from further away in the boat.

"Well, yeah!" Private exclaimed, grabbing the smoke bomb Rico had just regurgitated. "Skippah, catch!"

Skipper caught the smoke bomb, and then counter weighted it directly at the tiny mob of octopi, setting it off and exploding it. Bud let go of the oar and the octopi boat fell behind, not paddling and slightly blinded by the smoke.

"Excellent work, Private!" Skipper said, rubbing his flippers together. "We lost them."

Skipper jumped off Manfredi, throwing down oar. He looked around, and exchanged high fives from his team. Minus Johnson, he seemed consumed with what was behind them.

"Lighten up! We're Dave and Bud free!" Skipper exclaimed.

"About that sir, they appear to be right on our tails again!" Johnson said, dropping his accent and increasing his paddle stroke. "Octopi can swim, do you not remember!"

Sure enough, Bud and his two remaining octopi where forming a slingshot through one of the bridges, preparing to shoot themselves off at any second.

"Increase speed!" Skipper shouted. "We need more manpower!"

"And we're running out of water!" Kowalski shouted, seeing as they neared the end of the canal, and where soon to be crashing into another outdoor cafe.

"Then we go all terrain! Rico-"

"There's no time for that!" Johnson shouted, fully resuming his normal, low, business equipped voice.

"Oh! Use the oars as legs!" Private exclaimed, excited with his solution.

"What he said!" Skipper remarked, as they watched the octopi begin to fly towards them, released from their slingshot.

The gondola jumped out of the water and onto the land.

* * *

><p><strong>What happens next?!<br>**_A cliffhanger.  
><em>***annoyed sigh*  
><strong>_Happy Fanguin Friday everyone!  
><em>**What is that?  
><strong>_Just read it on my profile. Thanks and please review!_


	17. Venice Chase Scene part 2

**Hello! We have the next chapter of the awesome chase scene for you today!  
><strong>_And a little foreshadowing about Bud...  
><em>**And those North Wind guys are back!  
><strong>_Not that we own any of them..._

* * *

><p>Using the paddles as legs, the penguins pushed the gondola up and over the land, running it right through the cafe as people ran screaming.<p>

Bud fell down on one of the cafe tables, causing the couple who had been sitting there to scream and run away, and he gathered up his courage, scanned the area with his one eye. "Where's my Segway when I need it?!" Bud whined, then was interrupted when one of the other octopuses signaled him, as he had found a bicycle to ride on.

Bud hopped on the front of the bicycle as the other octopus peddled the bike, slowly catching up to the land gondola.

"Did we lose them?" Johnson asked, the tired penguin desperately trying to keep his grip on the oar.

"They got a bike!" Skipper reported. "Manfredi! Help out Johnson!"

The fat penguin grabbed the oar from him, and continued to help walk the gondola.

Now you might be wondering about the musician playing the guitar from earlier. Okay, fine, I'll tell you about him. He was just playing his guitar the whole time, and focused on that, barely noticing that the gondola was now on land. He was playing chase music, adding suspense onto the scene as it went on, and the penguins seemed to dismiss him, but enjoyed the music.

Meanwhile, the two remaining octopi followed close behind on their bicycle. Determined to catch the penguins, Bud shot out an arm and grabbed the oar closest to him, which was Private's. The young penguins gripped on the end of the oar, and Skipper rushed over to help him, but it was too late.

"We're lost engine one!" Johnson shouted in dismay.

"Where's the extra paddle?!" Kowalski asked, frantically.

"We threw it in the canal! I didn't think we'd need it!" Skipper shouted.

Bud then stole Kowalski's paddle.

"Engine two!" Johnson shouted, as Rico's oar was seized. "Engine three!"

Manfredi desperately tried to maneuver them with the remaining oar to another power source, and managed to get the boat right above a motorcycle. The gondola fell, the motorcycle bursting through the bottom of the boat as Bud grabbed the last oar.

"Motorcycle!" Private screeched, as he narrowly avoided a collision with its handlebars.

"Bardle dar!" Rico exclaimed, pressing the power on the motorcycle and the boat sped on. And we all know how good of a driver Rico is, and he hit just about every single thing in sight. Manfredi and Private cringed, hugged each other as they sped through a market, spewing fruit all over the penguins and the octopus bike behind them.

Bud was furious as his last octopus helper was flung over board after being hit by a watermelon. He jumped off of the bike and onto a skateboard that had been abandoned by a fleeing civilian. The determined red octopus pushed the skateboard forward and was back in the chase.

"Dead end!" Johnson shouted, in noticing the one way street they just turned down.

"At the end it goes up! We could make a ramp!" Kowalski anticipated.

"Rico! Private! Ramp duty!" Skipper exclaimed, then turned to face the approaching octopus. "Everyone else, we got and enemy to fight!"

Bud jumped onto the end of the speeding boat and motorcycle, and they resumed to get Bud out if the way with the quickest tactics possible, that is, violence. Kowalski had out his abacus, and was trying to hit one of Bud's arms with it, while Skipper and Johnson took their own arms to attack. It didn't really add up, as an octopus has eight arms, not three.

Manfredi had taken over the steering, and Private and Rico desperately worked with the few seconds they had left, using a (sharp) playing card to open a wooden box of coconuts straight ahead if them. The coconuts slowly tumbles out as they approached, with just a second left.

Bud finally hopped into the boat, and the motorcycle veered up the crate and onto the roof of the house in front of them.

"Incoming!" all the penguins simultaneously shouted. Whether it was to each other, themselves, or just to scream it out, they did.

The motorcycle fell to the ground as the boat soared through midair in the city, and the penguins flew out if it, amazing and frightened by the short moment if flight before they were to come crashing down again.

"You're doomed!" Bud laughed, as they all quickly began to fall.

The guitarist continued to play his guitar.

The penguins fell on the ground in a heap, getting up and forming a battle stance in the slit of a second. They were trapped again, in another dead end alley, cornered by Bud. It didn't make it any more helpful as when they backed up towards the end of it, the old octopi popped back up. The one lost in the canal came up in front of them under the sewage drain, causing the penguins to jerk backwards. The one lost at the cafe also pulled up, jumping off from another stolen bike with the octopus lost at the market.

"What can you do now, peng-goo-ins!" Bud said, menacingly, as he and the other octopi walked slowly towards the penguins. "Oh, that's right! Your cornered you can't do anything!"

"Stay calm," Skipper said to his team.

"Yes! Now we will spring our trap!" Kowalski exclaimed, but not convincingly.

"We're the ones trapped!" Johnson shouted. "There's no way out!"

"Hold your ground," Bud counter weighted to the other octopi. "They usually always have an escape plan. Even if they don't know they have it."

"Um, exactly!" Skipper exclaimed, seeming quite scared now. The penguins where really, of course totally trapped. "Now we'll spring our trap!"

Bud paused. "This should be good," he stammered. "What's it this time? Is another lemur going to fall through the sky and push some buttons?"

Kowalski seemed very worried, as they didn't seem to have a plan, at all. He looked over at Private, the escape artist, but he seemed to be stuck, too.

"Or are you going to sing a song, Skipper?" Bud joked. "Or maybe Kowalski can-"

"Can what? Spring our trap?!" Skipper worried, desperately looking at his team. Everyone seemed out of options. Except for Johnson, who smiled at Skipper, signaling their secret weapon.

"Sometimes you just have to wing it!" Johnson shouted, and at then, mere moments before they where suppose to strike, Bud was lifted off the ground and thrown behind them.

The penguins looked up, battle stances of seconds away from striking, to see what had happened. It was an owl, a white snowy owl had swooped from the sky and threw Bud behind them, knocking him out. Followed by her action, an electronic grenade jumped in front of one of the octopi, exploding and sending him flying backwards. They looked for the thrower, obviously not Rico, and saw a tiny harp seal jump down off the top of the building. Then, with seemingly presise timing after that, a polar bear rounded the corner with an electronic zapper, electrocuting another octopus and causing him to fall back down through a sewage grate. The last remaining octopus looked on frightened, as the three, the polar bear, owl, and seal grouped together.

The penguins looked on in delight, and Manfredi quickly pointed out a large white jet, a VTOL (Vertical Takeoff and Landing ship), soaring overhead. It parked midair and down from it fell a wolf, on a rope. He kicked the scared octopus away and glanced back at the other arctic animals, and looked back at the penguins.

"Remain calm, penguins. You are now under the protection of the North Wind," the wolf said in a British accent, pulling out a business card seemingly out of nowhere and shoving it in the penguins' faces.

He removed the card and looked at the dazed, confused, and amazed penguins. "Your welcome." the wolf huffed.

* * *

><p><em>Well that was an intense chase scene!<br>_**You know who I like? Manfredi and Johnson.  
><strong>_They're awesome characters, and you'll see some development of them in later chapters. In response, they will become regulars.  
><em>**And those North Wind guys are back! Yay!  
><strong>_I'll say that the gang's all here._  
><strong>Can I be in the story?<br>**_No. Thanks and please review_


	18. The North Wind

_So here we have the North Wind.  
><em>**Finally, some mammals!  
><strong>_Do you even know what a mammal is?  
><em>**Yes! I am one and so are the North Wind guys!  
><strong>_Eva a mammal, boy you are smart...  
><em>**Smart enough to say that we don't own any of the characters!**

* * *

><p>Before the penguins knew what was going on, the new team called 'The North Wind' had brought them up inside the plane, and they found themselves standing on the backseat cushion.<p>

Kowalski was once again dumbfounded by all the contents of the VTOL, the large white and cyan vehicle was full of them. He stared, wide eyed, as Manfredi also looked around, absorbing the details of the place. Johnson and Private looked with worried faces.

The wolf walked to the front of the vehicle, plopping on the chair on the driver's side. He proceeded to begin to drive the plane, as the seal shouted in excitement, jumping into his seat. The owl hopped on a perch next to the driver's seat, and began to operate a computer, glancing back at the penguins often.

When the polar bear finally was fully on board (a tough squeeze through the floor exit hatch) he took another look at the penguins standing there. Without warning, he scooped them all up in a big hug.

"Huh?!" Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Johnson shouted in confusion.

"Oh, you guys!" the polar bear exclaimed in excitement. "are so cute and cuddly!" he squeezed them tighter, receiving a gasp from Manfredi.

The penguins all kicked their feet in attempt to escape. "No more hugs!" Skipper shouted, proceeded to repeatedly slap the large polar bear on the face, with no effect.

"Corporal!" the wolf shouted in warning from the front of the plane. "Chart a course back to headquarters!"

The polar bear, dubbed by the name 'Corporal', set the penguins down again, and immediately turned around and began typing away on another computer.

There was an awkward silence for several many seconds, the penguins glancing at each other in similar looks of confusion. Until finally the owl turned again to look at the penguins.

"Classy- um, can ve introduce our guests?" she asked the wolf in a Russian accent, while looking straight at Kowalski.

"Fine," the wolf muttered, pressed a few more buttons and turned his chair around.

"Sorry to surprise you much," he muttered.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the owl said in a love struck voice, flying over and standing where the penguins stood. "I'm-"

"Eva!" the wolf warned. "You know how I feel about-"

"Okay! Okay! Cut the chit-chat!" Skipper exclaimed, looking directly sideways at the owl, dubbed as Eva. "Look! We were just about to defeat those villain octopi!"

"We would have been fine if you hadn't swooped in!" Kowalski huffed to Eva.

"You ruined my awesome line!" Johnson exclaimed, giving a mad eye (his only eye) to Eva.

"Whoa! Calm down penguins!" they all turned too see the seal yell. "Appreciate the-"

"Quite enough, Short Fuse," the wolf announced.

"Appreciate the favor we did!" Short Fuse finished. "Your welcome too!" the seal then resumed his work on his own separate computer.

"Sorry about him," Eva flirted, grabbing Kowalski and dipping him into a stance of about to kiss, as he attempted to push her away.

"Eva!" Classified shouted, slamming his hand onto the dashboard of the plane, and suddenly a red light started flashing. Eva let Kowalski fall to the ground as she quickly flew the short distance back to her post.

"_**Self destruct sequence initiated in 5...**_" a computerized voice announced on the plane.

Skipper rolled his eyes.

"Double press the button," Manfredi said in boring honesty.

The wolf repressed the button on the dashboard that his paw had slammed into, stopping the sequence. "We should really label these things! Corporal, take note!"

Corporal saluted and went back to his work.

"Okay, yeah." Nice meeting you guys," Skipper announced, and looked back on his team. Kowalski still seemed dumbfounded from his experience with Eva, Private trying to comfort him. Rico looked around bored, with Manfredi and Johnson sitting idle. These North Wind guys had really made a _great_ first impression on all of them. "But we gotta go now. Um, new villain I believe. Something about taking over the world and-"

"Yes, Dave. That's why we brought you here." the wolf interrupted.

"So if we hadn't met Dave, you just would have left us for dead, then?" Johnson asked.

"We had it under control!" Private exclaimed.

"No, if course not." the wolf answered both of their responses. "You see, the North Wind is an elite, undercover inter species-"

Rico interrupted him with a large yawn.

"Like I was saying," the insulted wolf continued. "The North Wind is and elite, undercover inter species task force, dedicated to-"

The wolf was stopped and looked on annoyed as the penguin team all simultaneously slumped down into a sitting position in boredom.

"Dedicated to help-"

Skipper decided to make a big fuss out of pulling out his flipper and resting his head on it.

"Helping animals-"

Johnson attempted to stifle a yawn.

"Who can't-"

Rico snored.

"Who can't help themselves!" The wolf shouted loudly and quickly, jerking Rico awake again.

"Yeah, okay. Great, um, great talking," Skipper said, lifting his head. "Can we get going-"

"I haven't even introduced you to my team yet!" the wild half whined, half shouted.

"Lay it on us." Kowalski said plainly, with quite a lack of enthusiasm.

"All right. You met Eva, our intelligence, analysis, and technology provider," the wolf signaled to the owl, who now embarrassingly tried to work the controls on her computer. But she seemed too focused on something else to think clearly.

"Eva, say something smart," the wolf said.

"Oh! Um-" Eva considered, trying to fit her words together, but instead found herself blushing and staring at Kowalski again. "I, um, science?"

"Yeah, okay. Then there's Corporal," the wolf signaled to the bear working steadily away on his computer. "The muscle and mapper."

Corporal looked up and smiled and waved adorably, then quickly resumed his work again.

"There's Short Fuse, demolition and escape artist," the wolf signaled to the seal.

"I prefer to be called: The Master of Kabooms!" Short Fuse exclaimed, looking up from his work.

"See, good. Then there's me, the leader if this operation and strike team. I keep a tight ship around here, I formed this little band of-"

"Cut the backstory, bushy eyebrows!" Skipper exclaimed, jumping up front, receiving an odd look from Eva.

"Did you just call me 'bushy eyebrows'?" the wolf asked, furiously.

"Yes, and I will continue to do so until I receive a name from you." Skipper recited. "Now, bushy eyebrows, if you-"

"Don't you dare call me 'bushy eyebrows'!" the wolf shouted.

"Don't call him that!" Short Fuse shouted behind them.

"My name is-" the wolf exclaimed, but was then suddenly cut short by himself. He raised his paw to scratch the back of his head in an embarrassed way.

"Yah..." Eva cooped.

The wolf cleared his throat. "My name is classified."

"Classified?" Private asked from behind them.

"Classified? What is that, Dutch? Can't really hear the accent unless-" Skipper considered.

"No, my name isn't 'Classified', my name is classified!" the wolf shouted in frustration.

There was the awkward moment of silence again until Manfredi asked: "Then what do we call yah?"

The wolf crossed his arms with a frown. "That's classified, also."

"Well than, Classified." Skipper said, purposely dubbing the wolf with the name. "Meet my unit. Names Skipper, I'm the skipper!"

Classified frowned again.

"I'm Kowalski, brains and inventor," Kowalski stepped in.

"Private! Um, escape artist and cute guy!" Private exclaimed confidently.

"Rico! Kaboom and feeesh!" Rico shouted.

"Um, Johnson and Manfredi," Johnson stepped in. "We don't really have a role, we just sorta rejoined last hour during that odd chase scene thing."

"Nonsense! You guys still have your roles!" Skipper chuckled. "Johnson, medical helper and label reader. Manfredi, um, codebreaker."

Manfredi frowned, meaninglessly disappointed that he had only gotten named one role.

"Approaching headquarters!" Corporal exclaimed.

"Good. Let's see how your unit handles this next bit," Classified said, turning back to the controls and pulling down a lever. The VTOL quickly accelerated forward.

* * *

><p><em>So the roles have been reversed...<br>_**From what?  
><strong>_In the movie the North Wind is the perfect team, not showing any flaw. But here I have control, and their flaws can be shown without ruining their character!  
><em>**Is that a good thing?  
><strong>_It matters who you ask. And also, I feel sorry for Eva. Kowalski's already got a girlfriend, Doris. And I feel Eva might have to fight the Blue Hen before she gets Kowalski. Just saying...  
><em>**I am not following.  
><strong>_*sigh* Okay then. Thanks and please review!_


	19. North Wind Headquarters

**Wait, before we start I have a**** question.**  
><em>*sigh* What is it?<br>_**Wasn't the otter in it? You know, Marlene?  
><strong>_We'll be getting to that next chapter.  
><em>**When will I be in it?  
><strong>_It doesn't matter how much you plead, you are not going to be in it.  
><em>**Okay, fine.  
><strong>_We don't own any of the characters!_

* * *

><p>Looking through the front windshield, it was easy to say that they were in one of the Arctics, judging by the snow and ice content. But looking straight ahead, all you could see was a large iceberg. And they were flying right towards it.<p>

The animals belonging to the North Wind stopped working at their computers and looked up and outside at the approaching iceberg. The penguins did the same, in various faces of fright or amazement.

Classified crossed his arms, and looked at Skipper smiling. No doubt on his mind that this would impress the little flat-headed penguin.

But Skipper looked on daringly. And, as Kowalski had expected, several seconds before they where going to slam into the iceberg, a large door appeared on it, opening to the sides and closing behind them as they went in.

"Nice doggy door!" Skipper deceivingly complimented, receiving a frown from Classified.

As the plane was steered downward on a landing pad, the penguins all seemed eager to get out. They wanted [b]away[/b] from these 'North Wind' guys. Kowalski was still trying to rub back the memory of Eva, which was far too vivid and bringing back memories of the Blue Hen, which were also far too vivid. The only one who seemed partially excited about these new people was Manfredi, who was always ready for a new challenge, especially when the challenge was making new friends.

The official door to the VTOL opened, allowing the North Wind agents to step out first. They then signaled to the eager penguins that they could get out, too.

"So, how you like it?" Eva asked, as the penguins stepped out down the tiny rail of stairs that had popped out when the door opened.

They looked around, quickly absorbing the sight. Inside the iceberg was magnificent! With various shades of white and cyan (like all the North Wind's equipment) everything popped out. They were on high ground, allowing them to look down and around at the sights, which appeared to be tens of little blue workers walking or hovering around the place. They seemed to be fixing things (specifically another plane next to then), moving things, and all other kinds of things.

"Robots!" Kowalski and Johnson exclaimed at the same time, as they glanced around.

"Awesome, right!" Short Fuse exclaimed.

It was first Manfredi who noticed that the North Wind appeared to be standing in mid air.

"Skipper," he motioned, as the Arctic agents walked away. In midair. And now that Skipper looked at what was below them. Nothing. It appeared to be a plain drop right down through the iceberg to the bottom.

"Kowalski, analys-" Skipper was stopped mid sentence when his teammate absent-mindedly walked onto the thin air.

"Kowalski!" they all shouted, as Kowalski fell down several feet, only to reappear coming up, on what seemed like thin air.

"Check it out!" Kowalski shouted, as he stood midair. "Telepathically manipulated glass hover platforms!"

"You lost us at 'check it out'." Skipper said.

"It's mind-controlled hover boards," Kowalski tried to explain.

"Hovah board?" Manfredi asked.

"Floats in midair. Try it out."

Without hesitation, Rico volunteered, stepping out into the air, falling for a few feet before being caught by one.

"Now imagine that you're floating up next to me, and-" Kowalski explained, but was cut short when Rico zoomed past him, obviously getting the hang if it.

"Who's up next?" Skipper asked, and Johnson meekly stepped out, to be caught in midair and begin flying around like Rico and Kowalski. Followed by the rest of the team doing the same.

Then, on Skipper's command, they all raced behind the North Wind, who were now almost out of the large room, walking towards a door on the side.

Eva turned and laughed when they finally made it over. "I vas wondering when you'd get the hang ov it!"

Getting to the door, Classified used and confirmed a paw print scanned next to it, allowing the animals inside the door. They jumped off the glass platforms and went inside.

This little room wasn't too much different from the outside, it looked like a conference room, with the same color scheme, and the robots all around working. Corporal, Short Fuse, and Eva went right to computers around, while Classified pulled out an electronic clipboard.

After making the penguins sit down at the large conference table, he took out his stylus and asked: "Now tell me everything you know." in reference to the Dave kidnapping.

All the penguins went along with it.

"Canada is secretly training an army of Sasquatches," Skipper announced, as Classified wrote it down.

"Never trust a badger!" Private followed.

"The 56th element on the periodic table is Barium," Kowalski explained.

Suddenly Classified realized what he pulled himself into. "No, not _everything _everything!" he shouted in frustration, grabbing Skipper's chair (they were office chairs) and rolling it over to a large screen next to the table, which had been turned on with a picture of Dr. Brine on it. "Tell me everything you know since your experience with Doctor Brine."

"Okay then," Skipper exclaimed, as Classified pushed the chair back. The penguin leader jumped onto the clean white table. "Why didn't you just say so?"

The wolf rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. "Why are you standing on the table?" was the next thing he asked.

"Because!" Skipper shouted. "I do what I want."

Classified put his paw over his face in frustration. "Can you just cooperate! I need order. That's what I like around here, order."

"I'll give you order! I order you to stop talking so we can tell you about Brine!"

"You can't order me, I- I guess that's a good idea." Classified gave up.

"Okay then, we get the stage, boys. Spill the beans!"

With that, Rico hacked up a can of beans, receiving a surprised look from Classified.

Johnson, who was sitting next to Rico, whispered to him what it meant, and Rico again swallowed the can of beans, laughing in embarrassment.

"Now, first and foremost, we must inform you that Brine is actually an individual known as Danny!" Skipper exclaimed, addressing the North Wind.

"Um, Skipper, it was Dave," Kowalski corrected.

"Yes, right. Dave. Dave the octopus."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! I liked <strong>**their base! Where can I get one?**  
><em>Ignore his stupitidy, please.<br>_**Do not insult your king! And get me a base like theirs!**  
><em>Probably not. Oh, and I have opened a poll on my profile page for all my readers. Please vote, I would like the final results by next week!<br>_**Is the poll for who can get me a new base?  
><strong>_Shut up about the base thing. And no, the poll is for who Eva should end up with. Because I refuse to break up Kowalski and Doris.  
><em>**Is that an** **option?**  
><em>No. Thanks and please review!<em>


	20. The Other Teammate

**Unfortunately, the website was down yesterday, and you were unable to read the amazing intro by me.  
><strong>_Yeah, sure. Thank you FanFiction for fixing the problem!  
><em>**So, uh, was this the chapter with Marlene in it?  
><strong>_Sort of. You'll see!  
><em>**But the King doesn't wait for things!  
><strong>_*sigh* Whatever, Julien. But anyway, here we have a big, fun, crazy chapter!  
><em>**And we DO NOT own any of the characters.  
><strong>_Well, except for Manfredi and Johnson. Sorta._

* * *

><p>The rest of the North Wind turned from their stations as to face the penguins at the conference table. The large screen that the picture of Brine was on seemed to zoom out, revealing what appeared to be a large electronic cork board. In the middle was a picture of Brine, surrounded by articles and more pictures, seemingly concerning missing penguins and Brine. Many lines seemed to be drawn from everything to one another, with electronic sticky notes covering many of the articles. On the bottom of the cork board, there was a picture of a sheep, peacefully chewing hay, that all the pictures and articles seemed to be connected to.<p>

"No, silly willies!" Short Fuse said in a laugh. "Dave's not an octopus! He's a-"

"An octopus! Exactly!" Classified exclaimed, shoving his large paw on the board to cover the sheep picture. He glanced at Short Fuse with an annoyed look. "That is exactly what our sources pointed to!"

"But, Classy-" Eva started.

"An octopus! Tell us more!" Classified used the cork board, which also appeared to be a touchscreen, and recycled the picture of the sheep.

"Well, we where having a very uneventful day and then, boom! Dave jumped down and snatched us!" Skipper exclaimed.

"Actually, we were going to the Winkie Factory," Kowalski explained.

"On a super secret birthday mission!" Private exclaimed.

Skipper turned. "I know, I was trying to make it sound more exciting. You know-"

"More exciting, huh? Well, we need the actual information if we are _ever _going to catch David!" Classified exclaimed.

"Okay, fine. It was Private's birthday, and it was also the grand reopening of the Winkie factory," Skipper said, pacing around in the table.

"Winkies?" Manfredi asked excitedly.

"Peanut buttah and caramel!" Private exclaimed.

"Oooooh! I need to try some!" Manfredi gloated.

"We have some in the back storage room!" Corporal exclaimed.

"Quiet guys! Can't you see we're trying to figure out a villain!" Short Fuse shouted.

"Sorry," the three grumbled.

"Yes, anyway, we went in, opened a box of Winkies-" Skipper tried to say.

"Caramel!" Private remembered.

"Yes, and then there was a bunch of sleeping gas. We woke up on Dave's lair, and we went to explore, leaving Marlene to sleep-"

"Who's Marlene?" Eva asked quickly.

Suddenly, the whole team (minus Manfredi and Johnson) shared a worried and anxious look on their faces.

"We left Marlene there!" Kowalski sputtered.

"Again, Marlene who?" Eva asked, sensing their disturbance.

"Our, um, teammate!" Skipper shouted, paranoid.

"You left your teammate there?" Classified asked, non-worriedly,

"Right in the belly if the beast!" Private gulped.

"Wait, you have another teammate you didn't tell us about?" Johnson asked.

"A girl?" Manfredi added.

"No!" Skipper added. "Yes! No! I don't know!"

The North Wind looked on almost frightened by the penguin's mental state. But Classified knew he had to take order.

"We need to go get her!" Skipper shouted, jumping off the table, followed by Kowalski, Private, and Rico. But they were met at the door by Classified.

"No rescue missions until we have a plan." he stated.

"But Marlene's out there!" Skipper shouted. "Can't we just borrow the plane and wing it?!"

"We don't just 'wing things' around here," Classified said. "Unless you're talking to Eva," he chuckled at the joke.

"This is no laughing matter!" Private exclaimed. "We need to go help our friend!"

"Yeah! Wat eff dat happened to un if em?" Rico shouted, pointing at the rest of the North Wind team, who at this point were sort of frightened, and Eva had turned back to her computer.

"How should I know? That would never happened," Classified shrugged, then proceeded to try to shove Skipper back to the table. "Why don't we just go back to the table and talk about this like sophisticated animals?"

"Who says we're sophisticated?" Private shouted.

Rico followed his actions with a burp, making Classified jump.

"Sophisticated, no. Civil, maybe!" Kowalski replied.

"**JUST GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS!**" Classified snarled. The frightened penguins ran back and sat in the office chairs.

"What do we do about Marlene?" Skipper whisper-asked Kowalski once they had returned to their seats.

"She'll probably be okay, it seems Dave is just out for us."

"For how long?"

"Several hours, maybe, by my calculations. But, I lost my abacus back in Venice."

"You can borrow my calculator!" they heard a shout, and looked up from their secret conversation to see Eva standing in front of them. "I realize that this 'Marlene' is very important to you. Though it seems unlikely that she is a teammate, judging that you forgot about her."

The three continued talking, meanwhile, Classified had his intent on interrogating the other four penguins into giving them more information on Dave, with Short Fuse's help.

"So what was Dave like, in person?" Classified asked, walking over to the cork board to take notes.

"Well, he was large, purple," Private said.

"Bahd teeth!" Rico commented.

"He seemed very enthusiastic about getting a revenge on us, using this bubbly green can of stuff."

"That," Classified explained, "would be the Medusa Serum."

"Sounds evil," Johnson shivered.

"It is." Classified answered.

"Whait, har tar," Rico said, then proceeded to hack up the can of Medusa Serum he had stolen from Dave.

Classified looked on in disbelief. "Is that- the- the serum?"

"Oh yeah! And we stole it!" Private giggled.

Back at Kowalski, Skipper, and Eva's conversation, Eva was trying to tell them when the best time an strategy would be to strike and get Marlene back, which Eva had convinced them it would work best noon tomorrow. Now, she was just trying to learn more about Marlene, in attempt to be certain for her team that she posed no threat and had a reason she could be saved. After all, Classified only held the rescue missions going inside a villain's base, unless it was really a very dire situation.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Eva asked Skipper.

"What? No! Ew!" Skipper exclaimed very quickly, crossing his flippers.

"If she was, then I think Classified would have a higher respect for her, and maybe want to save her more," Eva tried to explain, which was true. She was trying to help the penguins.

"No! Marlene is **not** my _girlfriend_! Or ever will be! I think-"

But then they were all interrupted by Classified's shout. "Look what they got!" he shouted in delight, carefully holding the canister of green liquid Rico had before.

"The Medusa Serum!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wait, Marlene is Skipper's girlfriend?<br>**_*singing* SKILENE!  
><em>**I have no idea what that means.  
><strong>_You wouldn't. But another thing about the North Wind, I don't really like the idea of them being a part of a larger operation. So, BOOM! They're a solo operation like the penguins.  
><em>**The penguins do not 'solo' their operations! I am always a big help to them!  
><strong>_Either that or you're the problem...  
><em>**Did you just insult your King?!  
><strong>_Thanks and please review! _


	21. In the Submarine

**So, uh, what's this chapter about?**  
><em>You'll find out. We don't own any of the characters!<em>

* * *

><p>It was quite a surprise the otter was still sleeping. After such a commotion that had happened below her, shouting, reunion, revenge, and even a backstory! Nonetheless, she was still sleeping soundly. It was possible that her loud snores had been the fuel, as to drown out the rest of the noise. But it was also her case if the snores that caused her to be eventually found.<p>

"Brbbb brrrbp brbp?"

Marlene slowly opened her eyes, only to be greeted by two octopuses, who mumbled to each other in their octopuses language. Shocked at first, she shielded her face with her arms and gave a yell.

"Gaah!"

The octopuses seemed to notice she was awake, who couldn't, and shoved her to get up. Reluctantly, she did get up, staring at the octopuses. They then began to guide her out of the cage that she had been in, which she had barely even noticed she was in.

"Where are we going?" Marlene asked them. "Is this part of the plan? Is it a joke? Are you one of the penguins' enemies?"

The octopuses found a red button located on the floor and pressed it. Marlene cringed in fear as the floor descended below them. Turns out it was just an elevator. On the next floor down though, they were met by a large ray gun.

"Gah!" the otter shouted again, as the machine seemed to be directly pointed at her. The octopuses continued to lead her away, mumbling in their raspberry-like noise of a language.

They went out of the ray gun room, and began to go through what appeared to be a hallway. As she could see, the hallway was lined with bunches of empty cages. Her mind grimaced, imagining what the cages could be meant to store.

They got to the end of the hallway, and the one of the octopuses knocked on the door. A zing was heard, and the door clicked and unlocked. They walked into the new room, where there were several other octopuses, walking around and looking important.

They went through another door into a small room. It was dimly lit, Marlene noted, but the most noticing thing about the room was in the exact middle. It was a large glass tank full of a bubbling green substance. Marlene looked around a bit more, hugging herself in fright, and noticed a chair that sat facing away from them and towards a large screen monitor. Something large and creepy appeared to be typing at it.

The octopuses that had brought her in said a few words in their language, then hastily left, slamming the door behind them. Marlene was frozen in fright, as the chair began to turn, and reveal who was in it.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to capture you," the figure in the chair said, who she had decided was another octopus. But he was much bigger, with a purple skin tone, and an evil smile in the front of his face. "I only meant to capture the penguins. But never mind, I guess you'll just have to stay a while."

"St... Stay a wh... While?" Marlene stuttered.

"What else can I do? I can't send you back to the zoo, or you'll blab about me."

"Why... Why do you want the penguins?"

"Oh, long story," the octopus announced, then turned back to his work.

"I think we have time, I'm not going anywhere," Marlene said, a sense of confidence bubbling inside her. This octopus seemed evil, she had seen evil, but he only seemed intent on the penguins. She might as well get to know him, if she was to stay a while, and/or help the penguins defeat him.

The octopus turned around. "Fine. First of all, I'm Dave. Who are you?"

"Marlene."

"Marlene, good. I like that name. What do you want to know?"

"Why am I here, and what do you want with the penguins?"

"Like I said, I didn't mean to bring you, I just wanted the penguins!"

"Why?"

"Because I like getting revenge. Not that I've done it before, but I probably will like it!"

"So where are the penguins?"

"They escaped, Bud, Patrick, Harris, and Neil are after them. They'll come back any minute with those six penguins."

"Six? No, there are only four."

"Six. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Manfredi and Johnson."

Marlene considered his story for a few seconds. Where has she heard those names before, besides the obvious. "So you know their names?"

"What arch-enemy wouldn't?"

Marlene considered. "Which arch-enemy? I recall several, which one?"

Dave paused, confused. "I am Dave!"

"Yeah, Dave who?"

"Dave!"

"Dave?"

"Dave!"

"Are you disguised? Is this octopus a costume?"

Dave seemed annoyed, as he looked at the otter. "I am Dave! Evil mastermind? Octopus?"

"Not ringing any bells," Marlene countered. Dave scowled and turned back to the keyboard and screen.

"So, how are you arch-enemies? Is it a new thing, and old thing, family feud, or-"

Dave turned back around. "Fine, I'll just tell you my backstory. You missed the first one, you were sleeping."

"Okay."

So, several minutes later, Marlene seemed caught up on Dave's sad story. But being a villain, Dave had twisted it a bit rather than the one he told the penguins. In this one, not only did all the penguins steal the show, but he put in a bit where the penguins bullied him.

"That sounds awful!" Marlene exclaimed, once Dave finished.

"Oh, it was. And even worse is what they did today! They stole my snowglobe collection!"

"That doesn't sound like the penguins I know. Skipper would never deliberately take away something of such value! Even if it belonged to his arch!"

"Well, Marlene, maybe the penguins you know are different from what they really are," Dave announced, then turned back to his work, allowing Marlene to contemplate his words.

"They would never do something like that," Marlene thought aloud, remembering Dave's twisted backstory. "Maybe they aren't what I think they are."

Typing at his keyboard, Dave smiled a villainous smile. Even his quick thinking plan was working. And any second Bud would come back with the penguins.

The door to the room slammed open and in trudged a weary, red octopus. Marlene quickly got out of his way as he sat down at a chair next to Dave.

"Oh, hi Bud! Where are the penguins? Did you leave them in the back room?"

The red octopus looked seriously and wearily at Dave, with a black eye. "They got away." he muttered.

* * *

><p><em>I hope I'm writing Marlene correctly...<br>_**Eh, sorry, we're a bit lazy with the intro and outro today.  
><strong>_Thanks, and please review!_


	22. Hacked!

**Hello, happy readers of this story! I believe we have another chapter!  
><strong>_Yes, we do. Another villain chapter! Yay!  
><em>**According to her, this is the one where the octopus-guy hacks into the Wind-guys' system.  
><strong>_Couldn't have said it better myself. Well, I actually could have said it much better.  
><em>**I'm going to take that as an insult. HOW DARE YOU INSULT YOUR KING!  
><strong>_Uh, we don't own any of the characters__!_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean they got away?" Dave yelled.<p>

"I'm still not in the best fit for an octopus body," the red octopus answered.

Marlene watched the discussion, and pulled out of it some things. The new octopus was named Bud, and for some reason he didn't speak in octopus. He also had a long scar running over his eye, which seemed blind, being all white. According to the conversation, they went on an epic chase scene through the canals of Venice, then at the end, something else came out and captured all the octopuses, knocking them out and taking the penguins.

"Taking the penguins, penguins..." Dave considered, after his mood had settled. "So how long where you knocked out?"

"Several minutes, probably." Bud answered.

"Who knocked you out?"

"I don't know, I felt like I was in the air for a few seconds, and then I slammed against a wall."

Dave turned to his keyboard and thought for a few seconds. "Must have been the North Wind," he concluded.

"The North Wind?" Bud asked, along with Marlene. Bud turned around to add Marlene.

"Oh, have you met Marlene yet? She was the penguin's former friend." Dave announced, and Marlene did a little shy wave.

"Former friend? Did you find out the awful truth about the peng-oh-ins?"

"I still refuse to believe that-" Marlene started, as she had thought it over. The penguins where still her friends.

"Hang on, that means the North Wind had the penguins. Good thing I've spent the last hour attempting to hack into their system!" Dave announced. "Who wants yo do a video chat with my arch enemies?"

"A video chat which your arch enemies?" Marlene asked.

"Exactly that. Because, I think it's about time they know I'm ready to spring my evil plan." Dave replied, and he held up one if his arms. "Especially since they got a good look at-" he paused, looking at his empty arm, as if it should have been holding something. "Where's the Medusa Serum go?"

"Those pen-goo-ins," Bud muttered.

"Must have stolen it," Dave said to himself, then turned to falsely address Marlene, "Guess that's another reason why they're untrustworthy!" the evil octopus turned to the large tank of bubbling green liquid. "Good thing we have some backup!"

"What's that do?" Marlene quickly asked, concerned.

"It'll give the penguins what they deserve," Dave said, as he turned back to work a bit more on his computer.

"And judging that you're their arch-enemy, they probably don't deserve something good," Marlene hypothesized.

"Right you are," Dave said, pressing a final button. On the screen had skidded into a view the North Wind's base, and Dave looked right at the camera place before stepping back, pushing his and Bud's chairs out if the way.

Marlene saw the North Wind animals, apparently a group of a wolf, polar bear, seal, and owl. She also saw, behind them, a table at which the penguins were at. Actually, Skipper was standing on the table, while the wolf held a canister of liquid with much resemblance to the green liquid tank in the room.

Dave looked right in to the face of the white and black video-chat camera he had just turned on, and then settled back. Bud ran to the back if the room, seemingly having a plan, or not wanting to be seen. Marlene just kind if looked on, and silently wondered if the penguins could see her.

Well, they could obviously see Dave, as they turned to face him, at least from what was seen on the screen.

"Derek!" Skipper shouted, pointing where they saw the octopus appear on the screen at their end.

"Dave," Kowalski automatically corrected him.

The North Wind turned around or looked up to the camera, and have full focus on Dave in the screen, who now gave an evil laugh. Marlene winced, if she knew anything from penguin missions, that was the evil laugh if a true super-villain-evil-mastermind.

Dave clapped two of his arms once, and focused his attention to the video camera if what the North Wind was seeing him from.

From the other side, Marlene heard who she thought was the owl say: "He hacked into our system!"

"Right you are, Eva!" Dave replied. "And I see you've met my old zoo mates! How do the polar opposites get along?"

There was a silent pause from the other end if the conversation, until one of the penguins shouted; "Your microphone's not on!"

Marlene took a closer look at the screen and noticed that there were two extra penguin, one with an eyepatch and weird feather formation on the top of his head, the other was just kind of chubby. She took ponder in who these penguins were.

Dave stopped talking and looked down at the keyboard, after realizing that the other end of the conversation couldn't hear him.

"Click on the button with the picture of the microphone!" the polar bear from the other side of the camera said.

Dave searched the keyboard after he had pulled out some reading glasses, looking for what the polar bear had suggested. The octopus definitely was not the biggest wiz at technology. He pressed a button, that he thought was the right one, it was the microphone one. What Bud, at the other end of the room, noticed was that the video camera had turned off.

"Can you hear me now?" Dave asked.

"Now we can hear you but we can't see you!" Skipper exclaimed.

"Every time a villain calls in, this happens!" the seal on the other end of the camera shouted in complaint, as the other polar animals started muttering to each other. "It's so annoying!" the seal shouted.

Fed up with Dave's stupid mistakes, Bud rushed over and turned on the video camera.

"Thank you," Dave said, as Bud rushed back.

The animals at the other end of the line cheered, they could finally see _and _hear Dave.

"Okay, now where was I?" Dave asked, and threw off his reading glasses and began his evil laugh again. This time not only did Marlene wince, but the other animals did too.

"Skip the intro, David!" the wolf shouted. "There's no point in annoying us with your scheme if we already know what it is." the wolf smiled in satisfaction and held up the canister of bubbling green liquid. "Especially if we've already thwarted it!"

"What? That was us!" Private said angrily in the background.

"It's over." the wolf finished.

"Oh, really! Because I had a nice whole speech planned on why it _isn't _over. In fact," Dave said, and he took the video camera, and changed the direction in which it was facing, so now what was seen from it was the larger tank of bubbling green stuff. Oh, and Marlene was in the shot too. "It's only just begun!" he laughed.

From the other end there were mixed reactions to this.

"He's got more of that stuff?!" the seal exclaimed.

"Blast it," the wolf muttered.

All the penguins (minus the two new and unfamiliar ones) gasped in shock. "Marlene!" Skipper shouted.

"That's Marlene?" the owl asked. "I thought she was a penguin!"

"Silence!" Dave exclaimed, and grabbed the camera back. "As you see, I-"

"Marlene!" Skipper shouted again. "He has Marlene!"

"Are you alright?" Private shouted in asking.

"Can you hear us?" Kowalski shouted.

"Who's Marlene?" the new penguin with the weird feather-cut asked.

And, of course, Marlene heard all these comments, and ran up to where Dave was, not afraid, and happy to see her friends. "Hi, I'm fine!" she said into camera.

"What's Darryl done to you?!" Skipper asked.

"Nothing, he's fine, besides the fact that he's your arch enemy and all," Marlene answered, but Dave grabbed the camera in two of his arms and addressed it to himself.

"Hey!" Marlene shouted.

"So I would suggest sending in a reuse mission if you ever want to see her again! Oh, and now that I have my full supply of Medusa serum, I think I'll go use it. And do some shopping... For revenge!" Dave shouted in his devil and menacing tone, and intended to shut off the video camera and end with his dramatic line. But again, he was not a technology wiz, and was unable to figure out how to do so for a few seconds until Bud ran over and helped him out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was an... EVENTFUL chapter.<br>**_One of the best chapter's I've written in a while, if I do say so myself. Also, I may or may not delay posting for the next few days because it's Valentines Day, and I'll probably be busy writing Skilene fics or something.  
><em>**Again, what is this Skilene?  
><strong>_I'm not telling you. Thanks and please review!_


	23. Learning

**So, uh, we totally forgot to post yesterday! Oops!  
><strong>_Yeah, I'm just gonna say that I had some trouble with my computer and some files got deleted, and...  
><em>**The good news is that we found** **them!**  
><em>Yes, that's good. Anyway, here's the new chapter! We don't own any of the charactors!<em>

* * *

><p>The penguins and the North Wind looked at the now blank screen for a few seconds. Dave, the enemy that they were all working to defeat, had just called in, and revealed that not only were their efforts to take the serum were useless, Dave also had a hostage of the penguin's!<p>

"We need to go get her! Now!" Skipper finally shouted.

"What did I just say about a rescue mission?" Classified said. "Not until we have a plan."

"Well we have a plan! Take your plan, crash into Dave's submarine, grab Marlene and leave!" Skipper exclaimed.

"No rescue missions. I don't want to put any of our men in danger!" Classified stated.

"Yeah! Well how about the women?!"

The teams looked on at the arguing leaders. Each had a valid point, and as well as the penguins knew, Skipper was not to give up a fight. Also the North Wind knew the same of their leader. This could last a while.

"Then can you at least take us back to _our_ base to equipt?!" Skipper shouted.

"No I refuse! We're not taking you anywhere, unless your little team plans to help us with _our_ mission!" Classified replied. He was very agitated now, this argument had gone on for several minutes.

"We'll gladly help you with the mission if you help us with ours!"

"I said I refuse to take you anywhere, and that's leader's orders!"

The argument was interrupted by Manfredi, we spoke up saying: "Then I guess we'll have to stay the night?"

"Yes! Yes! I guess you will!" Classified shouted, and then with a large huff of anger sat down in the office chair Skipper had been in before.

There was silence for several seconds. "Okay then." Skipper said. "Where are our rooms?"

Classified looked up from his angered stance. "Okay fine. You can stay here tonight." the wolf got up from the chair, signaling the rest of his team. "But you are confined to _one_ room and one room only."

Several minutes later, they were all walking on what the North Wind called the 'life' side of their base. So far they had passed a kitchen, a dining room, and several high-luxury bedrooms. Each time they passed one, Manfredi looked into it in excitement, but then in sorrow as they passed by it. Then they passed a bathroom, a storage room, and finally they stopped at a large iron door.

"In you go," Classified muttered, pulling the door open, revealing the small room. It was more like a prison cell, with black, charcolly walls and floor. There was also a small bed on the side.

"Classy, we can't just leave them in there! That's-" Eva began, after the penguins waddled into it.

"That's the guest room." Classified said, putting a finger to his lips to signify not to talk about it more.

"It's kinda small-" Manfredi began to say, but the door was slammed shut behind them. They heard the other animals walk away.

"Team huddle," Skipper said, and the team huddled. "Later tonight we break out and steal the plane."

"I'm in!" Kowalski said quickly after.

"Me too!" Private said.

"May I ask again who Marlene is?" Johnson asked.

Several hours and explanations later, the penguins were about ready to try to break out. But first, I think it would be more interesting in what the explanations were about.

Private explained to them who Marlene was, and other things like that. Then Manfredi and Johnson explained what had happened involving their loss and return. I'll put the long story short for the new penguin's story.

First off, it was several years ago when Manfredi and Johnson disappeared. It had happened at night, and by the penguin's sight, they just woke up and their teammates wheren't there. Of course, regularly embarrassed Manfredi refused to tell why they had left that night, but Johnson summed it up that there was something they were chasing and they got carried away with it and ended up in Hoboken. And then got turned into the Hoboken zoo, where it was awful and they couldn't escape.

So Johnson, who at that time was almost able to fully read, tried to transfer them back to the Central Park Zoo, but instead accidentally transferred them to the York Zoo. The one in Europe.

So, long story short, they sort if went across the world with Johnson's horrible ability to transfer animals. Until finally, last month, they landed themselves in Seaville. At Seaville they met two distinct animals, Flippy and and octopus named Dave. They only later learned that Dave was an evil mastermind trying to destroy them. Luckily, they escaped Dave's evil lair, only to wind up in Venice, and then take a ride on a plane back. Except they got caught on the plane and where taken right back to Seaville, where Dave captured them again, brought them to his lair, and left them there while he was to go get the other penguins. And then they met up again and blah blah blah and all that stuff.

But anyway, the penguins were almost ready to break out. They tried to open the door, but it was locked. Manfredi, the code breaker, tried to find a way to open the door, but he couldn't. Private tried to find a way out, but he had nothing. Kowalski was out of options, and Skipper was out of patience. But luckily, Rico wasn't out of explosives.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! Is the crazy mad penguin going to explodey the room?<br>**_That would be my guess...  
><em>**Thanks and please review!**


	24. Finding

***points at me* This is all her fault!  
><strong>_It's not my fault if my computer decides not to work!  
><em>**It was your computer, therefore your** **responsibility.**  
><em>For one thing, that is a large word, where did you learn it? And secondly, sorry about not updating.<br>_**It is quite hard to update when you have broken your computer.  
><strong>_I did not break it! And we don't own any of the characters either!_

* * *

><p>Up the hall in the kitchen, the North Wind were stationed around the counter. They all had taken off their regular gear, so they didn't have on their belts, watches, or earpieces. Eva stood on the counter, a light blue sleep mask on top if her head. Short Fuse sat at one if the stools, looking attentive at Classified. Meanwhile Corporal stood munching on a package if Cheezy Bits.<p>

"If we are ever going to accomplish this mission, we will need uttermost concentration," Classified announced, as he paced around next to the counter. "Dave has more power than we thought, and could use it to take over the world."

"But we still don't know what the serum does!" Short Fuse exclaimed. Corporal nodded to him as he ate another Cheezy Bit.

"I realize that, but it can't do anything good." Classified answered.

"It is called 'Medusa'," Eva said. "It may have something to do with the turning-into-stone, like the mythical beast Medusa, who-"

"I don't think it would turn anyone into stone. But we do have a bottle of it," Classified said, motioning to the canister if serum that was set on the counter. "We could find out what it does, but how would we do that?"

The team exchanged shrugs and Classified sighed. "It's hard enough to run this operation," Classified complained.

"Maybe ve could ask one of the penguins," Eva suggested. "Kowalski told me that he vas a scientist-"

"No, no, no, no-" Classified interrupted her, "no! No penguins will be included in this mission! We're trying to save them, not work beside them!"

Eva looked down at her feet, embarrassed. "I just thought-"

"It's fine, Eva." Classified said.

"Oh yeah, what are we gonna do with those penguins?" Short Fuse asked.

"I don't know, I would say put them back to where they came from, but we don't know where they came from," Classified said. "Any other ideas?"

"We can't just leave them in the panic-room," Corporal said, through his bites of Bits. "Short Fuse might need it."

"I do not need to use the panic room!" Short Fuse exclaimed with anger.

"Yes, right, I know. But I don't want those fluff balls inferring with my mission!" Classified exclaimed.

Eva silently raised her wing. "They told us they had come from the Winkie factory, maybe we could retrace their steps?" she suggested.

"Brilliant!" Classified exclaimed. "Corporal, can you start the matter?"

Corporal nodded and put his bag of Cheezy Bits down, and turned around to press a few buttons on a telephone behind him. Within a few seconds, one if their robots came in with a tiny black box, that Classified took and dropped on the table. All the animals took out their special 3D glasses and put them, and a secret world was revealed to them. From the box had sprung up a holographic map.

The robot left after dimming the lights, and the animals stayed looking at the sight before them. The holograph showed the world, a round ball on the center.

"So they were at the Winkie Factory," Classified said, and used his paws to manipulate the holographic globe. He spun it around, then zoomed in on the United States. "Where is that?"

Corporal pulled the globe over to him. "It's in New York," he stated. Then he zoomed in on the state of New York. "In Manhattan."

"Well then," Classified pulled the globe back. "Since when have you done extensive research on candy factories?"

Corporal was about to respond, but he was interrupted by Short Fuse. "Are there any zoos nearby?" the seal asked.

Classified proceeded to zoom in a bit more to the candy factory and looking around it. "It's quite close to Central Park," he commented.

"Perhaps they came from the Central Park Zoo!" Eva suggested.

"Or, uh, what was the other one?" Short Fuse said.

"Bronx," Corporal answered.

"Yeah, that!"

"Maybe," Classified considered. "We should do some research. And after that we'll ship them back, safe and sound."

The wolf put out his hand and picked the black box up, shutting off the hologram. The other animals swept off their glasses. A robot again came into the room to retrieve the black box.

Once the robot walked out of the room, and Corporal picked up his bag of Cheezy Bits again, and explosion was heard from down the hall.

"Who gave them explosives?!" Classified shouted, referring to the penguins.

"Not me!" Short Fuse followed.

"Well that room is completely cut off from the rest of the world, where would they get explosives?!"

The team again exchanged shrugs, so Classified sighed and then raced down the hall to the large iron door, which was still holding good and fast on its hinges, not even a bit damaged. The wolf rapped on the door.

"What are you doing in there," he mumbled loud enough so that the other side if the door could hear him.

"Um, we, um..." was the varied responses from the other side of the door.

"Just warning you, everything in that room in explosion-proof," Classified said. "So don't try anything."

There was silence from the other end of the door.

"By the way, what zoo are you from?" the wolf asked.

"Central Park," was the response. "Why?"

"No reason. Sleep well."

Classified walked back to the kitchen, where the other animals still were.

"What was it?" Short Fuse asked.

"How should I know," Classified answered. "But they did tell me they were from the Central Park Zoo."

"Good!" Corporal followed.

"I'll send one of our air-travel robots to drop them off. Good night everyone," Classified said, and his teammates left the room.

"Good night, Classy," Eva said, flying out.

* * *

><p><strong>I like their robots!<br>**_Thank you, they were my invention.  
><em>**No, I think they were the flying-lady-bird's invention.  
><strong>_Stop breaking the fourth wall...  
><em>**I do not see any broken walls around here! Especially not four of dem!  
><strong>_*face-palm* Thanks and please review._


	25. We're Off to New York City!

**So, uh, new chapter, I guess?  
><strong>_I did a bunch of research for this chapter. Not a lot, but I did do some.  
><em>**So it will seem more, uh, what was the word?  
><strong>_Realistic?  
><em>**No, the other one!  
><strong>_...  
><em>**I remember the word! Realistic!  
><strong>_*face-palm*  
><em>**Uh, we don't own any of the 'realistic' characters. **

* * *

><p>After another short argument, the penguins reluctantly fell asleep in that dark little room. Unable to get out, and Kowalski's 'cabin fever' getting worse, that seemed to be the quickest way to escape. Then, at least from what Skipper thought, they would wake up with a fresh new plan and go defeat the new villain, Dave.<p>

But it really didn't go as planned.

Skipper woke up with a bad feeling in his gut. He tried to sit up, but then found, crowded around him, the rest of team.

"Everybody up!" Skipper shouted, but found his voice slightly muffled, and bounced off the walls a bit. But not a lot, and the walls seemed very close.

Almost immediately, the whole team was awake. They all also tried to get up, but it was then learned that they were in a confined space.

"We're in a box!" Manfredi meekly yelled.

Rico hacked up a glow-in-the-dark stick, and now that everyone could see, they saw that they were indeed in a box. A small wooden one, very stuffed with all six penguins in it. But it wasn't too stuffed, and the team was able to untangle and lean against the sides if the box. They were still very squished, but at least they were all upright now.

"Now what?" Private asked, looking at his friends. Kowalski and Johnson were leaned over a bit, the top of the box being too small for the tall guys. Rico had to hunch over a bit, too.

"We break out! Rico, crowbar!" Skipper exclaimed.

Rico proceeded to throw up a crowbar, but not without hitting Manfredi in the face first.

"Ow!" Manfredi shouted, putting his flipper over his eye. Skipper caught the crowbar before it hit anyone's foot, luckily.

Skipper shoved the crowbar in the corner and pushed it with Kowalski's help. The side of the box burst open, and the side fell down. Skipper lost his grip and fell after the crowbar, down and down.

"Gah!" he yelled, but was stopped short after a few feet. Looking up, he saw that Private had grabbed his foot and fell out too, then Johnson had grabbed Private's foot, and Manfredi had grabbed Johnson. As Kowalski and Rico pulled them all back up, Skipper said: "Good work, boys."

Kowalski leaned out the open side of the box. "We're over open ocean!" he said.

"I noticed, I was kind of dangling over it," Skipper said.

"Look!" Private shouted, and they all looked out the open side to see an approaching figure in the water. You shouldn't have been able to see it during the night, but for some reason it was illuminated with lights. Specifically a lighted torch the figure held on its hand.

"It's Lady Liberty!" Johnson exclaimed in excitement, hugging Manfredi.

Manfredi smiled joyfully. "We haven't seen her for so long!" The two gleefully cheered.

"Stop cheering like giddy schoolgirls, look!" Skipper exclaimed, as they flew into the city. "We're approaching Central Park!"

Indeed they were approaching Central Park. They went down the path that all the penguins knew by heart.

They passed the Freedom Tower. "That's new!" Johnson shouted in excitement, looking at the tall building.

They passed the Empire State Building. "Just like I remembeh it!" Manfredi commented.

They went through Times Square and soon the ground under them was green. They went over the Central Park Pond, and soon they saw, coming into bounds, the zoo.

Manfredi and Johnson hugged each other again like 'giddy school girls' and gave shouts of delight. They went into the zoo and began lowering down. The wooden box carefully landed right in the middle of the penguin habitat.

The penguins quickly jumped out. Manfredi and Johnson first searched the dark zoo with their eyes. The rest of the penguins went back to face and see what had brought them there.

"It's one of the North Wind's robots!" Kowalski exclaimed. They looked on at the bright blue robot, hovering inches above the box which had apparently brought them there.

I forgot to describe the robots to you. They were blue or white in nature, with a rectangular or oval body, with box heads. They were made if smooth and clean metal, and seemed to be fine prices of work. On the robots stomachs were small screens that usually had many words on them, showing the commands it had received. This particular robot was blue, with an oval body and square head.

The head tilted down towards the penguins and they watched as the words on the screen changed. Kowalski squinted his eyes as in an attempt to read them, but Skipper wanted a quicker source. He grabbed Johnson away from observing the zoo and told him to read it.

"Command: Bring box to penguin habitat, Central Park Zoo," the one-eyed penguin read. "Message: Stay safe."

"Stay safe?" Private asked.

"Message?" Skipper asked.

"From the North Wind," Johnson continued to read, looking below the screen at the North Wind's logo that had been stamped onto the robot. It was a large display of two letters; NW; that were made to look like icebergs. Around that was a grey circle that had some words in it. "No one breaks the wind." Johnson read it.

"The North Wind must have sent us back here!" Kowalski exclaimed.

"Good, it gives us a head-start. Let's go get some supplies and go get Marlene!" Skipper exclaimed.

"Badie badi wo-bot?" Rico asked, pointing to the robot, that suddenly got up and flew away with a wish.

"I guess that wehks," Manfredi said with a shrug and a smile, and the penguins descended into the HQ.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a very special surprise for my peoples next<strong> **chapter!**  
><em>*cringes* Be prepared. It won't be pretty.<br>_**Thanks and please review! See you all next time!**


	26. Jingle Bell Rock

_So the annoying lemur king cannot be here today because he is planning his 'surprise'. We don't own any of the characters._

* * *

><p>Climbing into the HQ, Skipper was immediately shocked by the loud Christmas music booming. He quickly jumped down, with the rest of the team, and looked around. They all covered their ear holes to block out the noise.<p>

The HQ was covered in flashing green and red lights, the TV was on with what looked like reruns of the Thanksgiving Day parade, and _Jingle Bell Rock _blared from the speakers on the side of the room.

"RINGTAIL!" Skipper shouted at the lemurs, who were, of course, dancing in the middle of the mess. "SHUT DOWN THIS OPERATION!"

Kowalski ran over and shut off the music. The two smaller lemurs, Maurice and Mort, stopped their dancing and noticed the penguins. Julien didn't even notice, and continued to sing along to the song.

_"Jingle bell! Jingle bell! Jingle bell rock!" _Julien sang loudly in an out of tune voice.

Manfredi and Johnson exchanged confused glances with each other. Rico groaned and rolled his eyes.

_"Jingle bell-" _the ring tailed lemur sang, before Skipper grabbed him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR HQ?!" Skipper shouted.

"And with Christmas music?!" Private added.

"It's not even Thanksgiving yet!" Kowalski added, as he pulled a switch on the wall, turning the lights back to normal.

"Of course it's Christmas, you silly birds!" Julien exclaimed, and shoved a Santa hat on Skipper that he had seemingly taken out of nowhere. "Turn the music back on! Ha ha!"

"No, it is NOT Christmas!" Skipper exclaimed pulling off the hat and throwing it at Rico, who seemed to have the same mindset. Rico hacked up a flamethrower and burned the hat, then menacingly and falsely aimed it at the lemurs. Maurice and Mort raised their arms in fright.

"It's the holiday season! Time for trees and candy!" the ringtailed lemur cheered.

"Get out if our base," Skipper said, as calmly as he could with current situation. He pointed a flipper to the ladder as the other penguins moved out of the way.

Julien gave an innocent smile as he extended his arm above Skipper, holding something in it. The flat-headed penguin didn't notice, though. Not until Private attempted to try not to break into a fit of giggles and Rico covered his mouth in disgust. Skipper turned his head around to look at Julien, and looked up. Private burst into a fit of laughter.

Skipper's face bloomed red in anger and embarrassment as he looked at Julien, who dangled a mistletoe above his head.

"**OUT OUT OUT!**" Skipper shouted at the top of his lungs, shoving all the lemurs out. Julien dropped the mistletoe and tried to get it again as he, Maurice and Mort were shoved up the ladder.

"It's a Christmas tradition!" Julien exclaimed, as Skipper slammed the fishbowl shut in his face.

Private was still laughing very hard, and Skipper gave him a warning slap, shocking Private back into reality. The leader stomped over to the wall and angrily pulled out the elevator controls, forcefully pushing the buttons and grumbling while he did so. The team watched with odd expressions as the elevator popped up from the floor and opened with a ding. It stayed open for a few seconds, nobody moving a muscle, then it dinged again and closed and went back into the floor.

"What was that?!" Skipper exclaimed. "You were suppose to go in it! You know, so we can get supplies?!"

"Sorry," Private and Rico muttered.

"Let's go in the lab instead," Skipper insisted, opening the lab door. The boys all went in, except for Manfredi, who was looking at the TV, which Kowalski had not turned off, and was still playing the parade.

"Come on, once we defeat Dave we can go see the parade _live_!" Skipper said.

"No, look!" Manfredi motioned at the parade on screen. There was the _Snoopy _balloon flying on the screen.

"Yeah, it's Snoopy! Let's go get supplies!"

"No, there's a different Snoopy every ye-ah!"

"So?"

"This isn't last ye-ah's Snoopy! Or the ye-ah before that's!"

"So?"

"That's _this _ye-ah's parade!"

There was an explosion in the lab, and Skipper looked back to see Kowalski holding an invention, that by the looks of his black face, had exploded in his face. Rico was running around, with his Mohawk on fire. Private gasped, and Johnson sighed and grasped Rico's Mohawk, putting the fire out.

"You were saying, Manfredi?" Skipper asked.

"This is the 2014 pahade! We missed it! _Today _is Thanksgiving!" Manfredi exclaimed.

"Curse time zones!" Skipper muttered. Then he turned to the penguins in the lab. "Boys, it looks like we missed out on a certain holiday."

"What?!" the team in the lab exclaimed.

"Today is Thanksgiving," Skipper said.

Everyone gasped. Kowalski dropped his invention he was holding. It decided to fall and hit him on the toe.

"Ow!" He shouted, clutching his foot. "That really ruined the moment..."

"No matter!" Skipper announced. "We've missed two major holidays! I won't stand for any more!"

"What, Christmas?" Manfredi asked.

"No, Cyber-Monday! It's the only time you can ever buy anything decent off the Internet!"

"Okay..." Johnson muttered.

"Anyway, once we defeat Dave, we'll come back and celebrate both of our missed holidays! But right now is not the time to engulf on birthday cake and salmon! We need to defeat a certain villain!" Skipper finished his speech.

The room was filled with mutters of approval. Then suddenly, the TV screen changed and there stood Chuck Charles. Rico motioned to it with a grunt and hacked up the remote, turning on the volume.

"-reporting live to you from the Bronx zoo, where all the penguins have been reported missing." Chuck Charles announced on screen.

"Blowhole!" Skipper grimaced.

"Actually, I think it's Dave. He _is _trying to get revenge on all the penguins he shayahed a zoo at," Manfredi commented.

"When did you pick that up?" Kowalski asked.

"I can read between the lines," Manfredi answered.

"This is not the first disappearance, all around the world today, penguins have been reported missing! So far, about twenty other zoos and aquariums have reported missing penguins!" Chuck Charles announced on the TV.

"See!" Manfredi commented.

"And, oh, I am getting another source telling me that more penguins have been reported missing at the New England Aquarium!" the news reporter said. "Be on the lookout for any penguins, and report if you think you know who is responsible!"

The TV turned back to the rerun of the parade, where a scene from a Broadway play was being performed. Skipper grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"Over twenty zoos and aquariums! It looks like Dave has had a productive day!" Johnson exclaimed.

"But," Skipper considered. "Where will he strike next?"

* * *

><p><em>So, how was Julien's little surprise? Thanks and please review!<em>


	27. Snowglobes

**Eh, why have we not been posting this week?  
><strong>_*laying on a couch* I have had NO motivation this week.  
><em>**But you finally got some today, right?  
><strong>_*long, heavy sigh*  
><em>***grabs megaphone* *yells through it* GET UP AND POST A CHAPTER ALREADY!  
><strong>_Alright! Alright! Fine!  
><em>***still through megaphone* WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!  
><strong>_Where'd you even get that megaphone?_

* * *

><p>A long time later all the penguins sat around the table in the HQ, seemingly defeated. They were unable to pinpoint all the zoos and aquariums Dave has stayed at. They tried to look up more information on Doctor Brine, but there was no new information, other than stuff Kowalski already knew.<p>

Rico, Kowalski, and Manfredi had gone to Alice's office to use the computer. They really weren't able to do much, as Rico sort of just tried to raid the desk drawers with absolutely no intention. Kowalski tried to use the computer for research, but ended up (as any Internet user knows) getting nothing accomplished. And then Manfredi ended up droning on about some of the crazy things Johnson convinced him to do while they were on their long trip. Several hours later, they had to leave, because it was time to open the zoo.

The rest of the team, Skipper, Private, and Johnson, stayed at the HQ in attempt to research any old accounts of Dave or Bud, and think up any strategies. Private watched the TV, and marked off all the locations that Dave had hit. Skipper ran around looking through files in one of their file-rooms with no luck of finding anything. It wasn't very helpful that Johnson continued to talk of his and Manfredi's adventures, with his annoying miming and commentary.

So there was just about nothing accomplished. And now the zoo was about to open, and there was no otter and they were nowhere closer to finding her.

"I just don't get it!" Skipper exclaimed, as he sipped his mug of coffee. "How can we have _no_ accounts of Dave! We've kept everything on file for the past-"

"Nine years," Kowalski countered. "Dave was at the zoo ten years ago."  
>"And <em>this <em>is why we keep **everything** on file, Kowalski!" Skipper shouted angrily.

"We were chicks! Do you really expect us to to file things? We had barely finished building the HQ!" Kowalski exclaimed.

"Calm down! I hate seeing everyone fighting!" Manfredi shouted, slamming his wing on the table and making it shake.

"Speaking of fighting, could I tell you about the time-" Johnson began.

"**NO!**" all the other penguins shouted. Private looked down and groaned.

Suddenly the TV started up again, and another report was on the screen.

"There has been another case of missing penguins at the Lincoln Park Zoo in Chicago." the TV announced, then went on to explain the event. Private sighed and got up from his seat to mark the zoo on the large world map they had put up on the wall. He opened the red marker and put a big red 'X' over Chicago.

"I just don't get why he has to take revenge on _all _the penguins," Manfredi considered. "Can't he just take revenge on _us _or something so we can fight him, win, and get it over with?"

"That would be nice," Kowalski said. "but definitely not a reality."

Private sat back down and sighed again. "This isn't how I planned to spend my birthday," he said.

"It's not your birthday," Johnson said. "Your birthday was two days ago, we missed it."

"Johnson, remember our little talk about 'true but unhelpful comments'?" Skipper gritted through his beak.

There was silence for a bit, and just the TV could be heard, talking about the penguin kidnappings, and how and why they were related.  
>"It seems that the attacks are moving Westward, towards the coast. At the rate they are going, it seems they will reach the coast within a matter of hours." the TV announced.<p>

Suddenly, Private's face lit up. "That's it! That's how we can find him!" the little penguin stood up and waddled over to the map. "If we can figure out where he will strike if we follow the pattern and time!"

They all considered, and Kowalski lept out of his seat. "Brilliant, Private! If we make the correct calculations, we can easily figure out when and where Dave will strike!" the inventor exclaimed.

"But we still don't know the pattern of _exactly_ where he stah-rikes," Manfredi commented.

"But we're one step closer!" Skipper said, pushing his coffee mug across the table, where Johnson struggled to catch it before it fell to the ground.

"How quickly can we get these calculations, Kowalski?" the leader answered.

"An hour, probably, once we have the correct information. But getting that information in itself could also take just as long or longer. And-" the science penguin began to say. But suddenly they were interrupted by some shouts above. "The zoo is open so we can't do much more research."

"Great. Manfredi, Private, cute and cuddly duty!" Skipper commanded.

"Alright!" Private exclaimed, and rushed outside.

"But-" Manfredi insisted. He really wanted to help.

"Just go help Private," Johnson moaned.

"Fine," Manfredi said, and reluctantly climbed up the ladder outside, slipping a bit on his peg-leg.

"The only thing left now is to find out what aquariums and zoos Dave was at before," Kowalski announced.

"You spent an several hours at Alice's computer and you found nothing. That information is obviously impossible to find!" Skipper exclaimed.

Suddenly, Rico remembered something. "Ba mar," he said to the others, who turned in surprise as the maniac penguin proceeded to hack up all of Dave's snow-globe collection that he had stolen.

"That was Dave's snowglobe collection!" Johnson exclaimed and looked at the various snow-globes in the pile that now stood the middle of the HQ.

Kowalski picked up one of the globes from the pile. He shook it and watched the snow fall down over the tiny scene inside. Johnson grabbed it from his flippers (politely, sort of) and read it.

"Chicago," he read. "Lincoln Park Zoo."

"Dave said that he had one from every zoo or aquarium he went to!" Skipper exclaimed.

"Eh did?" Rico asked.

"He said something along the lines of that," Skipper explained.

"Now we have all the information we need to get find a good place to catch Dave," Kowalski exclaimed. "If I can calculate where he will strike, and when, and then calculate when we can get there, and-"

"Stop your jabber, science boy," Skipper said. "Get working, we need those calculations!"

"Well then," Kowalski huffed. "I need a head count on _all _the snow-globes and where they are from."

The penguins glanced at the large pile of snow globes in the middle if the HQ.

"That'll take forever!" Johnson whined.

"Then I suggest you start," Kowalski said.

* * *

><p><strong>So... How did everybody like my surprise last<strong> **chapter?**  
><em>*rolls eyes* It was brilliant.<br>_**Good! *into megaphone* SHOULD I DO ANOTHER ONE?!  
><strong>_NO! SHUT UP! WHERE'D YOU EVEN GET THAT?!  
><em>***puts it down* There's a bunch in the back storage room, why?  
><strong>_Thanks for the info, I'll be sure to take advantage of it. Now thanks, and please review!_


	28. Up, Up, and Away

_*zombie-like groans* Need..._ Motivation...  
><strong>*squirts me with water* Post a chapter!<br>**_*zombie-like groan*  
><em>***squirts more water* I will punish you like a poor feline until you post a chapter!  
><strong>_Ugh... Fine.  
><em>***squirts more water***  
><em>I'm going! I'm posting! We don't own any of the characters!<em>

* * *

><p>Manfredi and Private stood the iceberg of the penguin habitat, waving and performing for the guests.<em><br>_

"So, do you have any stories if your time away?" Private asked Manfredi, as they waved at the guests.

"I have so many," Manfredi said, "But I think I've told enough today."

"Aw, come on! Just to pass the time? What did you guys do?"

"Really not much, we just soht of went ah-round. There wasn't many important things."

"There's got to be something!"

"Well, there was that time when we had to share a habitat with-"

They had a long and fun conversation, Manfredi sharing his long story, and then Private sharing his stories. He told Manfredi what life was like in the Central Park Zoo, especially with the lemurs. They had quite some fun watching the lemurs dance, and had a great laugh as Julien put Santa hats on random people when they passed by. Needless to say, time flew by quickly and soon it was noontime.

"Does Skippeh still do his log?" Manfredi asked, as they chatted.

"Oh, all the time! It's the most annoying thing when he tries to drag the tape recorder on missions with us," Private said. "Rico usually ends up carrying it."

"Would have suspected," Manfredi said with a smile.

Behind them, the fishbowl entrance opened and Johnson popped his head out.

"Psst, calculations done, ready to go kick Dave's-" Johnson began.

"Okay!" Manfredi answered quickly, interrupting him before he could finish. Because he knew what the sentence was going to turn out to be.

The two penguins slipped back down into the HQ when none of the visitors were watching, only to be met by the large pile of snow globes.

"Where'd that come from?" Private asked in alarm.

"Ask Rico," Johnson replied, going around it and over to where the rest of the team was.

"Okay, good. Kowalski!" Skipper exclaimed, and motioned at Kowalski, who pulled a lever in the wall.

"Penguin hologram activated," the science penguin announced. "We are free to go get Dave!"

"Um, where are we going?" Private asked.

"More like 'how are we going to get there'" Skipper exclaimed. "Kowalski, ready the planes. Johnson, ready the submarine."

"Submarine and planes?!" Private asked.

"Well, yeah," Skipper said. "We have to go across the country and through the ocean!"

"Uh, how are we going to transport the submarine?"

"We hook it up to the planes!"

"We already worked it all out," Kowalski explained. "And, by my calculations, we need to leave within the hour!"

"So get moving!" Skipper exclaimed. "Private, go help Johnson, I'll help Kowalski. Rico's on weapons duty."

Skipper seemed to have finished, and everyone was about rush off to do their stuff, but they seemed to have forgotten about someone.

"What do I do?" Manfredi asked.

"Uhh, keep marking the board from where Dave has struck," Skipper commanded, then they rushed off to do their things.

Skipper looked back into the main room of the HQ. "Don't touch the snow-globes," he said to Manfredi.

"Got it," the penguin with the peg-leg mumbled. "By the way, when's lunch?"

"There's fish in the closet if you're hungry," Skipper said, then began to leave.

"Wait, where are we going?" Manfredi asked.

"Shanghai, didn't I tell you?" Skipper said, then left.

For the next 45 minutes, the penguins did their jobs, and actually did accomplish a good lot of things. By around 12:30, the planes were ready to go. As for the submarine, they had prepared it, and then Kowalski used his shrink-ray to, well, shrink it, obviously.

So the planes were loaded up and ready to go. Luckily, they managed to find two planes in storage so everyone was able to have a plane. Now the only remaining problem was getting out if the zoo, where there were still many guests wandering around. They had their exit in Central Park, but since it was a nice fall day there would also be many people in the park. So it seemed that their only chance to get out would be a diversion.

So the penguins loaded into the planes, Rico at the head of the line of planes. They were, of course, in their base where they regularly kept their planes, that connected to a tunnel that lead upward and outward into the park.

"Good luck!" Manfredi called, to no one in particular. Everyone put on their goggles.

"Go go go!" Skipper barked.

The planes began sputtering and within several seconds Rico had sped out. They heard distant fireworks that Rico had set of as their diversion.

"That's the cue!" Skipper shouted. The rest of the planes and penguins proceeded to fly out of the tunnel and into the crisp fall air in the park. They flew through the fireworks and quickly caught up to Rico.

Within a minute they were at the coast, above Battery Park. Then, all the planes turned around.

"Activate hyper-drive!" Kowalski shouted to all the penguins.

"It's not actually hyper-drive, it just makes us go faster!" Johnson shouted back.

"Fine. Activate the go-faster thing!" Kowalski reluctantly shouted.

The penguins twisted a key attached to their steering wheels in each of the planes, and they accelerated forward at quite a fast pace. They flew into the clouds, over the city, and past it.

_"Only 3000 miles left," _Kowalski thought, as the city passed by in a blur.

* * *

><p><strong>You are saying you lost your motivation?<br>**_Yes.  
><em>**I will help you look! Where has it gone!  
><strong>_It's called writer's block! And I'm solving it!  
><em>**How?  
><strong>_By, uh, reading a good book and writing drabbles.  
><em>**If you are writing the drabbles then why not just write the story?  
><strong>_Never force yourself to write, it always turns out bad. That's my advice, to myself and everyone else who's reading this.  
><em>**Good advice! I don't know what it means!  
><strong>_Anyway... Thanks and please review!_


	29. Wind in the Waking

**So... Did you ever solve that writing block?  
><strong>_Yeah, took me a while. Also, that advice I gave last time. Ignore it! I was young and stupid to give you that advice!  
><em>**Young and stupid? Hahaha! Silly person, that was only last week!  
><strong>_*shouts through megaphone* YOUNG AND STUPID!  
><em>***covers ears*  
><strong>_*still shouting* MY NEW ADVICE! *shuts megaphone off* It's okay to force yourself yourself write. It will still turn out bad,_ though.  
><strong>How is that good advice?<br>**_One word. Revise. It's okay to revise, too. *shouts through megaphone* REVISE!  
><em>**Gah! Why do you have to be so loud!  
><strong>_PAYBACK! REVENGE! WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT!  
><em>***cowards* We don't own any of the characters!**

* * *

><p>It was late morning when Classified wandered into the kitchen. He had been awake a majority of the night, after he planned out a mission and shipped off the penguins. He expected by now that the robot that he had sent out with them would be back.<p>

_"Hopefully they got the message," _he thought. _"This is our mission, not theirs."_

Corporal was in the kitchen, eating a large bowl of cereal. He mumbled 'Good morning' to Classified.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Classified commented, as he pulled a granola bar out if a cabinet.

Corporal swallowed his large mouthful of cereal. "Did the cute little penguins make it back?" he asked his leader.

"I sure hope so," Classified mumbled, taking a bite of his granola bar.

"They didn't?" Corporal quickly assumed with fright.

"Yes," Classified quickly swallowed the bite of the bar he was eating. "I mean no. Yes, they did make it."

Corporal relaxed and took another large spoonful of cereal.

"Where are Short Fuse and Eva?" Classified asked after taking another bite of his granola bar. Corporal shrugged in response.

Classified finished his granola bar and threw the wrapper in the trash. He walked out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the open area of their base. He pressed a button on his watch and spoke into it.

"Locate Eva and Short Fuse," the wolf said. He now stood at a doorway leading directly into the large area in there base. Robots continued to fly around, and it appeared they had almost finished repairing the broken plane. Classified gave a quiet laugh, remembering how it had broken when Short Fuse tried to drive it. That seal was obsessed with anything that could shoot missiles. And the missiles he had tried to shoot backfired and shot right back at him. That was quite the mess to clean up after. Luckily, they had robots for that.

"_Eva is in the study,_" a computerized female voice from Classified's watch announced in response to his question, "_Short Fuse is in the robot repair room._"

_"What's he doing in there?" _Classified thought, and then stepped out into the large room, despite being many feet above the floor. Luckily, the North Wind high tech gadgetry caught him, a glass hover-platform. The wolf, once knowing he was on land again, began to walk away, causing a new hover-platform to rush in front of him each step he took. He had to duck several times to avoid getting hit by the robots zooming around as he proceeded to walk towards another open doorway labeled _Robots_.

He walked in the doorway and was instantly grateful to be on steady ground again. Straying to the side of the hallway as not to get hit by the robots zooming through it, he walked towards the robot repair room.

He got to the door and opened it with the paw print scanner. Classified walked into the room and looked over, where he saw Short Fuse at the other side of the room. The harp seal had on safety goggles, and had a white robot spread out in front of him, seemingly dissected. He held two wires together, making an adorable face as he pushed them together to create sparks.

"Hey, Short Fuse."

In a fright Short Fuse dropped the wires and looked over across the room at Classified. As soon as the wires hit the robot, it sparked, causing a very small explosion.

Classified bit his lip, looking at the damaged robot and Short Fuse, who had on an angry face.

"It's fixable!" Short Fuse exclaimed in a fury.

Suddenly another electric shock ran over the robot and it completely exploded, sending pieces flying all over the place.

"That's not," Classified commented, as Short Fuse coughed out a puff of smoke from the explosion. "What was that for, anyway?"

"I wanted to test something out!" Short Fuse exclaimed. "I saw this thing online-"

Classified sighed, stopping the seal mid-sentence. "The Internet really isn't a reliable source."

"Says the wolf who owns a floating iceberg base in the middle of the Atlantic ocean!"

"First if all, that has no reference to our conversation. Second, where are the medical robots?"

Short Fuse gave a laugh, but ceased it when Classified still looked at him with a serious face.

"Ooooh... Um... I..."

"Just tell me Short Fuse."

"Uhhhh..."

"You blew them up, didn't you."

"It was an accident! I didn't know they weren't explosive-proof!"

"And you wanted to test a theory?" Classified asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," Short Fuse said, looking down, embarrassed. "And then I wanted to see if I could make them. You know-"

"Why don't we leave the technology and robots to Eva as usual," Classified said. Then he once again spoke into his watch, "Note to self, new medical robots."

"On the bright side, we'll have a chance to better improve the robots!" Short Fuse encouraged.

"Maybe," Classified muttered. Short Fuse hopped over to Classified and they went out the door. Classified ordered some robots to go clean up the mess, and then the two left to find Eva.

When they got to the study, they found Eva typing away at one if the computers. Short Fuse glanced up and around at the tall bookshelves surrounding the walls. Even though the North Wind was mainly technology based, Corporal was a still a bear with a great taste for books. He read pretty much all the time, mostly weird tween novels. But who was to judge him, everybody loved the new-book smell, and it was great, considering how many books Corporal would go through. They would get a new shipment of books often.

"Eva!" Classified exclaimed, making the snowy owl turn around from the computer. She smiled and turned to the two newcomers.

"Guess vat I found," she said, motioning to the computer. The boys rushed over to see.

"I voke up early to do some research with our new information on David. I made a list on all the zoos and aquariums he has been at," she announced.

Classified proceeded to scroll through the four-page document that was in the computer. "Quite a wonder, Eva. Any _recent _news on him?"

"No, not yet," Eva said. "But I expect we'll have some soon."

Just at that moment, right in cue, they heard an alarm flare in the large main room. The animals quickly rushed over and into the room (onto the hoverboard platforms). They saw Corporal running in and met up with him as they all rushed over to their evidence room to retrieve the information.

"We really need a teleporter," Short Fuse commented, as he flew alongside Eva on his hover board.

"I'm working on it," Eva said, flapping her wings and accelerating forward.

Classified quickly used the paw print scanner and they all rushed into the room. Short Fuse tripped on his way in, causing him to be a bit late. Eva slid onto a chair by the computer and put the alert on the large screen in the room.

"Penguins missing!" Eva reported. "From the Bronx Zoo!"

Several other reports popped up on the screen, which displayed a worldwide map, pinpointing the places with the missing penguins.

"The New England Aquarium! The Lincoln Park Zoo!" she shouted over the alarm, which was still sounding in the other room.

"Unacceptable! How is David stealing them so fast?!" Classified exclaimed.

"Actually these reports where from several hours ago," Eva said. "It appears something interfered with our connection!"

"David..." Classified retorted. Short Fuse bit his lip, he knew why. The robot repair room was also the room that held many of their Internet and other connections. It must have exploded and the robots had just fixed it. But he wasn't about to tell anyone.

"What's the most recent attack?!" Classified asked.

"The Denver Zoo! About five minutes ago!"

Classified took a deep breath and turned to the rest of the team. Corporal looked quite frightened, mostly because of his love of penguins. Or anything fluffy, for that matter.

"Short Fuse, load up weapons. Corporal, prepare the jet," he ordered.

"Can we save the penguins?" Corporal asked quickly.

"Yes, we will save each and every one of those adorable penguins," Classified reassured him. "Now go!"

They went off and Classified turned back to Eva. "Can you figure out where he will be next?"

"Probably, I have ze list if vat zoos and aquariums he was at. I could have a robot do the calculations and find a place where we could find him," Eva reported.

"Good," Classified said. "You do that."

The wolf turned and ran out of the room and into main room. He went over and began to help Short Fuse get the weapons in the plane. Several minutes later, Eva flew out of the room, and getting into the plane with Short Fuse and Classified. Corporal then jumped in, and they were off.

* * *

><p><em>*squirts Julien with a water-gun*<br>_**Hey, woman! What gives?!  
><strong>_Revenge. *squirts again* I really like this revenge thing. I think I have a new understanding for Dave.  
><em>***grabs water pistol* How about I give you... Revenge for revenge! *squirts me*  
><strong>_HEY! *takes out another water pistol* Good thing I brought... BACKUP! *squirts Julien*  
><em>**Hey! No fair!  
><strong>_*squirts him again* Thanks and please review! Sorry we didn't update for so long!  
><em>***squirts me again* THIS MEANS WAR!**


End file.
